Nobody's Perfect
by lessthanthreeKurt
Summary: When Kurt is assaulted in the worse way possible he closes himself from everyone and changes his personality. He goes to Dalton Academy with Finn in a road to recovery. But how can he recover when his assaulter is still out there.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nobody's Perfect **_

**Sadly Glee does not belong to me but do enjoy it. Also Happy New Year Eve! Also **_this _**is the girls singing.**

**Chapter 1**

Kurt ran towards the bathroom, head throbbing and blue slushie dripping down his face and unto his shirt. He cursed mentally to himself.

'Stupid Karofsky! Damn I swear this is a shit load of messed up school!'

Once inside the bathroom he walked towards the sink and turned the water on. He then started to rinse the slushie of his face but stopped when he heard the sound of a click indicating that the door had been locked. He looked up fast and then he could feel his heart pounding loudly at the image in the mirror.

* * *

Finn entered the choir room followed by the rest of the gang and took his seat besides Rachel. Will then enters clapping his hands together and smiling preparing to make an announcement.

"Guys some of the girls wanted to do a special performance for this week's assignment which is Fearlessness, so come up girls and show us what you got!"

Mercedes, Santana, Sugar, Brittany and Tina walked up. "So we all decided to work together for this assignment to show that us woman can really stand up to our fears and defend ourselves so enjoy!" exclaimed Santana.

* * *

Kurt looks at Karofsky for a few seconds heart pounding and then he finally reacts snapping at him.

"What the hell do you want from me Karofsky!? I thought you didn't want to catch the gay so why are you here with me or is it that you're gonna practically beat the gay out of me because trust me you can't beat the gay out of me anymore that I can beat the ignorance out of you!"

_Regrets collect like old friends_  
_Here to relive your darkest moments_  
_I can see no way, I can see no way_  
_And all of the ghouls come out to play_

Karofsky comes closer towards Kurt and shouts. "Why you little shit how you dare talk to me like that. I am tired of you rubbing your gayness to our face and I decided that you should get punished to see and feel how worthless you truly are because garbage like you shouldn't be in this world you damn fag!"

Kurt flinches at the use of words but does not back down because he is tired of Karofsky picking on him, he replies with a cold tone "Do it then punch me, I don't care because guess what people like you will never find true love and I may be gay but at least even a girl kissed me already unlike you who claims his straight and can't even get a girl!"

_And every demon wants his pound of flesh_  
_But I like to keep some things to myself_  
_I like to keep my issues drawn_  
_It's always darkest before the dawn_

_And I've been a fool and I've been blind_  
_I can never leave the past behind_  
_I can see no way, I can see no way_  
_I'm always dragging that horse around_

Karofskys' temper rises when Kurt shouts at him and he goes closer to him. "I will make you shut your mouth you damn queer! He rose up his fist and punched Kurt in the face but before Kurt could fall to the ground he grabbed both his hands and pulls him towards the wall and all of a sudden he kissed him.

Kurt gasps at what Karofsky is doing and he feels the lips on him wet and musky attacking at full force and then he feels it karofskys' tongue inside his mouth. He feels like vomiting, he had never thought that his first kiss will turned out to be like this especially with the person he hates most in the world. Karofsky has him pinned to the wall making it impossible to move and then karofsky pulls away.

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_  
_So shake him off, oh whoa_

_And I am done with my graceless heart_  
_So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart_  
_'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn_  
_It's always darkest before the dawn_

"What the fuck is wrong with you, God just leave me alone already you sick bastard!" he cries but then realizes that it's the wrong thing to say.

Karofsky takes away his belt and starts tying Kurt's hands together with it making sure that he won't be able to do anything. Kurt tries to pull his hands free but then a punch connects to his stomach making him cough blood out. 'God please tell me this is not happening please please!' he screams mentally. Kurt looks up at Karofsky and he feels petrified at the image, Karofsky is practically grinning at him as he sees Kurt, smiling in a twisted way and then Kurt feels the awful lips yet again on his neck.

"Please, Please don't do this I promise I won't tell anyone if you let me go!" he knows he's begging but at this point he doesn't care he just wants to go home and be safe in his room. Karofsky's hands continue to touch his body and then he hears the click of his own belt, his whole body trembles with fear. But Kurt kicks Karofsky in his groin and he takes the opportunity that Karofsky backs away to run to the door. As he tries to open the door a hand pulls his hair and then his being thrown towards the wall his head making contact with the floor hard.

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_  
_And given half the chance would I take any of it back_  
_It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone_  
_It's always darkest before the dawn_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa..._

_And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't_  
_So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road_  
_And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope_  
_It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat_  
_'Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me_  
_Looking for heaven, found the devil in me_  
_Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me, yeah_

The hands are once again on his body and Kurt screams "Let me go!"

Karofsky punches him once more, "Shut it you little fag!" he then takes out a knife from his pocket and points it at Kurts' throat. " You either shut it or I take away your pretty little voice along with your life and you wouldn't want to leave your daddy now would you with me still alive to hurt him!". Kurt shuts up immediately at those words but then he flinches when the knife is slicing his arm again and again. Once it stops Kurt looks up at what Karofsky did and he feels dizzy his whole world freezing. Karofsky had actually written MINE-K and he breaks down crying and calling him crazy. But two punches to his face make him stop and he feels a burning sensation in his jaw.

He then jerks up when he realizes that Karofsky had pulled both his pants and boxers down and slid a finger in his entrance. Kurt screams nut his voice is silenced by karofsky's hands on his mouth. He then feels two more fingers enter, and he starts to cry hard begging in his mind for anyone to help him, never in his life had he felt so helpless and dirty. Then the fingers leave and Kurt is feeling thankful only for a second but then he feels something much bigger enter him and he cries more realizing that he will be fully raped and that no one will be able to save him. He flinches and trembles with fear as Karofsky thrusts inside of him and there is so much pain everywhere inside and out.

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_  
_So shake him off, oh whoa_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_  
_So shake him off, oh whoa_

* * *

The girls take a bow as all the New Directions clap at their song.

"Wow guys that was really amazing I think that that would be a perfect song for Sectionals!" Will says

Everyone cheers at the news, but Finn looks around for Kurt who was supposed to give him a ride after Glee practice. He stops in his tracks when he notices that Kurt is not there at all.

"Guys hold up a minute were is Kurt?!" asks Finn getting nervous.

When Karofsky removes his hands from his mouth Kurt begs and cries at the same time "Stop please stop please just stop and kill me already please I can't take it anymore!" But Karofsky ignores him and keeps on thrusting; Kurt flinches as he knows what the hot wet sensation inside him is. He pulls out and stands up with a satisfying smile. "You know what I won't kill you because I want you to feel worthless and useless like you truly are, that will teach you to stop throwing your gay to the world because you don't deserve to be loved and even if you do tell the police I'll be long gone safe and happy to know you're garbage!"

He then takes the knife once more and turns Kurt around removing his shirt he slices the knife continuously to Kurt's bare back. When he finally stops he grabs Kurt's head and kisses him once more, he hits his head to the floor with full force. Kurt feels dizzy, cold, violated and pained yet before he can faint he hears Karofsky whisper in his ear "Until next time my sweet Kurt".

It wasn't until later that Kurt would hear about how Finn found him on the boy's bathroom floor unconscious with blood all over his body and tied. It wasn't until later that he would hear that Karofsky was never caught and is still out there.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nobody's Perfect**_

**Glee does not belong to me sadly ****.Please review (if you want to) Enjoy! Sorry but I had to use Will instead of the teachers name because something is wrong with my Word Doc. .**

**Chapter 2**

Everyone in the Glee club stops what they're doing and just as Finn said Kurt was no where to be seen. Then Mike speaks up "Well I did see him in 9th period when he was running towards the boys' bathroom I think that someone slushied him".

Finn feels weird all of a sudden like if something really bad has happened and he starts going out of the room making his way towards the boys' bathroom with the New Directions following him. Once there he tries to open the door but it doesn't open so he shouts "Hey Kurt you in there open the door!"

Will walks towards him and says "Finn calm down I have a key with me so let me open the door to see if Kurt is inside". When he finally opens it, everyone just stops and stares at the cruel unforgiving scene in front of them. Finn is the first to break the silence, running towards his brother and falling to his knees. He pulls Kurt towards his chest hugging him not knowing exactly what to do.

"Kurt, Kurt Oh My God please wake up little brother please!" He cries feeling Kurt's blood oozing down his shirt dirtying it but at this point he doesn't care. He then notices Kurt's tied hands and gasps, with trembling hands he starts untying them still crying silently to himself. Everyone stares at the scene like if they couldn't believe their eyes. Will finally breaks the silence by taking out his phone and dialing 911.

"Can you please get an ambulance as soon as possible to William McKinley High School, send the paramedics to the boys' bathroom, one of our students was attacked please hurry" he says voice full of emotion. He then walks towards Finn telling him that everything will be alright but is stopped mid-sentence by Finn.

"No don't you see he's not going to be okay he's bleeding to death God Dammit! When I find the person who did this he'll regret it for the rest of his life!" yelled Finn clinging to him with both angry and sad tears falling down and landing on Kurt's cheeks. Kurt stirred a bit on Finn's arms and Finn looked at him. "Kurt…Kurt…hey speak to me, baby brother I'm here okay…" his voice full of concern and guilt over what happened to Kurt

"Please…stop…no more…kill me already" groaned Kurt slashing his hands at Finn's face not recognizing him. He kept thrashing his hands out repeating the same words over again. Everyone looked at him with clear shocked expressions in everyone's faces. Puck came then kneeling next to Kurt and to everyone's surprise he grabbed Kurt's hands and stopped him from continuing to hit Finn's face.

"Dude why'd you do that?" asked Finn. "To stop him from opening any more wounds you morons so that he won't start bleeding even more!" snapped Puck

Then Brittany came towards them looking at Kurt and she broke down crying and running towards Santana hugging her. "Why! Why Santana!? Why would anyone do this to our dolphin he's always so nice to all of us so why did they have to hurt him?!" cried Brittany.

To everyone's surprise Santana also started to cry "I don't know Brittany but I promise you I'll hurt that person more bad than he hurt Kurt!" said Santana loud enough for everyone to hear. Soon all the girls started to cry and the boys stood there with sadness clear in their eyes. After what seemed hours the ambulance soon came and the paramedics took Kurt from Finn's reluctant arms. Finn and Puck both stood up with blood all over their shirts. One of them asked who was going to go with them to the hospital and without thinking for a minute Finn told them that he was going.

The police also arrived searching around the bathroom for evidence needed. Will decided to go to the hospital, noticing that all the kids were following him too. When they finally arrived they all noticed Finn sitting in the waiting room. Rachel went towards him "Finn…what have they told you? Is he going to be okay?" she asked.

Finn looked up at them with tired and sad eyes. "No I don't know…they…they…haven't told me anything…" he said voice rasped. He stood up pacing the room, then he remembered Burt! They haven't told him anything God how could he have forgotten.

"Burt! I need to call him…he's going to want to know…" said Finn, hand reaching towards his hair and running through it. He grabs his phone and dials Burt's number.

"Burt, yea it's me Finn…you might want to come to the hospital…yes I'm okay…but something happened to Kurt…Burt?" Finn looked at his phone then put it away and sat down once more with everyone waiting to hear news about Kurt's condition. Soon 10 minutes later Burt came with Carole trailing behind him, both breathing hard. "Kurt? Where's my son Finn?!" Burt asked with a panicked voice.

"Burt he's in the emergency room…the doctor hasn't told us anything…" replied Finn. As in cue a doctor came carrying a paper "Kurt Hummel" he said. Everyone looked at him and stood up quickly. "Yes mister that's my son can you please tell us if he's going to be okay?" asked Burt desperately.

"Yes of course let me start by saying that your son is out of danger zone and he has been transferred to a patient's room. He lost a lot of internal blood so we had to sedate him. He also has a concussion and we're really sorry to say this but he appears to show signs of rape. Both his hands have bruises from where he was tied as well as other bruises on his thighs. But what most disturbed most of my workers was that it seems the assaulter left some carved words in your son's hand and bare back. It will be hard for him to heal mentally due to those words, but we can say that physically he will make a full recovery. If you like I can give you a list of good psychiatrists?" said Dr. House while looking at his notes in his pad.

Everyone looked at him with shocked eyes that for a moment nothing was heard. Burt's feet started to wobble and he sat down hands now on his face crying silently for the second time in his life. Then there was a loud thud and they all looked at Finn who had punched a hole in the wall. Blood was now seen in his knuckles, he too shed his own silent tears.

"What kind of bullshit is that I swear I WILL NEVER LET ANYTHING BAD HAPPEN TO KURT EVER AGAIN!" he screamed voice filled with anger. Mercedes was full on crying on Rachel's and Tina's arms. Quinn cried while hugging Puck whose face was also full of anger along with Artie and Mike. Brittany hanged to Santana both crying silently. Will just stood shocked, looking at Burt and Carole with sad eyes. Carole could not believe what she had just heard. Who in their right mind would hurt Kurt, the person who she would consider sweet and innocent and most importantly her son now too. She hugged Burt closely who continued to cry.

Dr. House told them that they could see Kurt in 30 minutes in room 204, and was about to leave to give them some space when he was stopped by Finn. "Doctor, please tell me what were the words written in Kurt's body?" asked Finn.

"Well both words as I said were very disturbing and they're the reason why I said that it would take him time to recover from what he went through. One was the word FAG which was written in his back in big letters and the other well…it said MINE-K, which we believe that K stands for the initial of his assaulter" he answered looking at Finn.

Finn stood still his whole world spinning; he mumbled a short 'thank you' to the doctor and returned to the others still with the same shocked expression, which caught Puck's attention.

"Finn dude what were the words the doc said were in Kurt's body?" asked Puck gaining everyone's attention. Finn looked at him still shocked and said it loud enough for everyone to hear, with a voice so flat that it sent chills to everyone.

"FAG and MINE-K…"

**If you want to I have a tumblr in case any of you wanted to follow it. I'm- selenaramirez13**

**Also twitter- Selena Castelan**

**I hope to put weekly updates here since I just started doing this so yet again Enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nobody's Perfect**_

**So as I said I don't own Glee but I wish I did. So please review if you want to although it will make me happy. Also **_this_** shows the song starting. It's called 'The Great Escape by Patrick Watson some of you might have heard it in Struck By Lightning great movie by the way :)**

**Lady Constance Malfoy Hummel: Thanks hope you enjoy the rest :)**

**Chapter 3**

Kurt starred at the wide blue skies, his body laid out in a meadow full of beautiful white roses and the cool air pushes the roses making the white petals fly out. He stares until a beautiful woman catches his eye, as she gets closer he suddenly sees her fully and lets out a gasp. His mother now lays besides him too.

"Honey, why are you here?" she asks looking at the skies. Kurt turns his head over now looking at his mom's glorious, unforgotten face.

"I don't know…don't you want me here with you mom? ...I…I miss you" whispered Kurt with tears now running down his face. Her mother then turns around and gives him a warm yet sad smile.

"Of course, but honey even though I miss you and your father tons, it's not yet time for you to be here" she says as she slowly stands up and crouches down taking Kurt's hands in hers.

"Go back love, wake up now, I love you and don't you ever forget that" she says as she kisses his cheek, and Kurt's whole world dissolves into darkness.

Kurt let out a loud gasp and looked around him realizing that he was neither in his room or school. He looks down at his hands and sees that one of them has white bandages covering it and then it hits him like ice cold water. Karofsky! That sick jerk had tortured him and Ohh God he had actually raped him! Kurt starts to cry hands on his face letting out strangled sobs. When someone suddenly touches his shoulders and he inhales sharply before slapping the hand away and screaming "Don't touch me!"

~.~ Line break

Finn stirred as he heard sobbing noises only to realize that Kurt was finally awake after 3 miserable days. Burt and Carole had just stepped out to get some food to eat. Finn then decides to comfort Kurt so that he wouldn't feel so sad and went towards him. As he touched Kurt in the shoulder he was about to speak when suddenly his hand was slapped away and Kurt screamed in a voice so full of anger.

"Don't touch me!"…everything was silent for a moment with Finn staring at Kurt with shock before he finally came to his senses. "Kurt, bro…it's okay I'm not…" before he could continue, the door suddenly opened and there stood Rachel. "Kurt! ...You're awake" she screamed.

Then all the New Direction entered the room as Rachel's words left her mouth. Finn turned around to look at Kurt who was looking at everyone with shocked and nervous eyes. Brittany soon walked towards him fast and hugged him, making him flinch but he hugged her back.

"Kurt I missed you so much" she whispered in his ear. 'I ...I missed you too" he whispered back.

Soon all the girls were circling him and started hugging him, smiling happily because he had finally awakened. Puck then came towards him without him noticing and touched his elbow, about to open his mouth to welcome him back. But Kurt reacted before he could think. He slapped harshly Puck's hand away and screamed once more "Don't touch me!"

Everything in the room was quite once the words had gotten out and Kurt looked at Puck regretting immediately at what he did. Puck's face looked hurt and sad.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to..." he started but then stopped mid-sentence not sure what to say no more and looking down at his hands again. Finn looked at his brother sad and angry for his assaulter leaving Kurt so terrified.

"No it's okay dude…we get it…um so come on guys and ladies I'm sure that Kurt's tired let's give him some space" said Puck giving everyone a glare, telling them in his own way that it was time to leave. They all said their goodbyes and Kurt was left alone once more with Finn.

"Kurt…I'm really happy that you're finally awake, and I'm sorry because it was my entire fault! I'm your brother now I'm supposed to take care of you and I let you down in the worse way ever! I failed you Kurt and I'm really sorry!" cried Finn, fully crying now not caring.

Kurt looked at Finn with shocked eyes. "No Finn don't cry it wasn't your fault…you wouldn't have known that this was going to happen no one could." He said.

Finn stood up from his seat and hugged Kurt while continuing to cry. He finally let go and said "Kurt we know who did this to you it was Karof…him…wasn't it… that asshole left you there, and we were all so scared that you were going to die but we couldn't let it happen. Not you. I'm also sorry to be the one to tell you this but he hasn't been caught. The police told us that he must have planned on leaving before anyone had found you"

Kurt stared at his brother for what seemed like an hour. "He…he hasn't been caught… No no no no, he's going to come back and get me…no, no, no this is bad he said he was going to hurt my dad no I can't let this happen!" cried Kurt hysterically.

Finn knew that this was the beginning of a panic attack the doctor did told him that Kurt would begin to have a lot of them. "No! Kurt! Don't you ever think that his face is in public t.v and the police are doing everything they can to find him. Burt is also okay he's here with us safe" said Finn while gently hugging Kurt and rocking him.

"Kurt come on now breath in and out, in and out, yea there you go that's good little brother" said Finn. The door was suddenly opened and there stood Burt with Carole coffee in his hands. "Kurt!" Burt screamed dropping the coffee and running towards his son.

2 weeks later

Kurt had been allowed to finally leave the hospital and he was grateful for that. He looked around his room not sure what to do after all he had been through a lot and all he wanted to do was sleep. Even though he had survived he knew that nothing was ever going to be the same, the doctor had prescribed him some medicine and a lotion for his cuts that his dad, Finn and Carole made sure he never saw, always them putting it on. But even though he already KNEW what was carved in his skin he let them put the lotion on for him because those words made him remember so many dark memories.

His dad had told him that he was changing schools and going to Dalton Academy an all-boys school with a zero tolerance policy with Finn. Kurt said that it was okay because, what did it matter anymore, everything was screwed up with him. He barely talked with people let alone smile or laugh and everything that interested him before didn't anymore. He doesn't even care how he dresses and just passes his hair with a brush. The New Directions have visited frequently trying to get him to open up but he closes himself down in his room giving excuses like not feeling well. It's Sunday and Finn and him are packing their clothes in the car ready to leave to Dalton since their boarding there now. The sun is high in the air and everything looks peaceful.

"Well guys I guess it's time to say goodbye" Burt says feeling clearly sad but not letting it show for Kurt's sake. He misses his son greatly especially his beautiful personality but that bastard had to carve it away along with his soul. He hugs Finn and says goodbye, then he comes close to Kurt and hugs him hard.

"Bye son…if you need anything at all please call me okay" says Burt. Kurt nods his head and whispers a short goodbye. Carole also hugs Finn and lets her own tears fall and then she hugs Kurt just as hard.

_Bad day, looking for a way,_  
_home, looking for the great escape._  
_Gets in his car and drives away,_  
_far from all the things that we are._  
_Puts on a smile and breathes it in_  
_and breathes it out, he says,_  
_bye bye bye to all of the noise._  
_Oh, he says, bye bye bye to all of the noise._

Finn starts the car and Kurt gets on the passenger seat, they both wave goodbye and turn around. As Finn drives he glances at Kurt who has his face down. Finn then looks ahead sad and the silence continues.

_Doo doo doo doo doo noo noo_  
_Doo doo doo doo doo noo noo noo noo_  
_Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo_  
_Doo doo doo doo doo doo noo noo noo_

_Hey child, things are looking down._  
_That's okay, you don't need to win anyways._  
_Don't be afraid, just eat up all the gray_  
_and it will fade all away._  
_Don't let yourself fall down._

"Kurt…you know now that we're here, I want to promise you something so please listen carefully okay. I know that we may have had our differences when I first met you but now I couldn't wish for another better brother. I love you little brother okay" says Finn feeling a tear roll down his face.

_Doo doo doo doo doo noo noo_  
_Doo doo doo doo doo noo noo noo noo_  
_Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo_  
_Doo doo doo doo doo doo noo noo noo_

_Bad day, looking for the great escape._  
_He says, bad day, looking for the great escape._  
_On a bad day, looking for the great escape,_  
_the great escape._

"So I promise you that I will never let you suffer again and I will do anything in my power to protect you" Finn says and stops at a red light. He then turns around to see Kurt's face. To his surprise Kurt's face is up and is looking at him. For the first time in a long time he sees Kurt giving a small smile. It's small but it's a start because that is just one sign that shows that things will get better for them


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nobody's Perfect**_

**Well yea new update hurray. So the song I chose was Iridescent by Linkin Park in case you want to hear it. As I said if you can, please review and enjoy!**

**Christine29311:Now I can't tell you everything because where will the fun in there be. But thanks a lot and continue to read on…YAY**

**Chapter 4**

Dalton Academy a private high school filled with well-mannered and rich boys, also with a beautiful architecture that is the first thing that crossed Finn's thoughts when he first saw it. "So we're finally here Kurt…um let's get out and get our things so that we can get to our dorm ok" Finn said as he parked their car in Dalton's parking area.

They both got out of the car and started taking out their suitcases and boxes. As they headed towards the main entrance Finn took out a paper that was full of directions around the school along with their dorm number. "Uhh Kurt let's go this way ok" said Finn as he started navigating them towards the south wing. The halls in the school were empty due to them arriving early and some students still being at home for the weekend.

As both brothers walked Kurt tried to make himself as small as possible he was still scarred to be out in the open, without being in his room. He felt as if in any possible moment Karofsky could find him and then finish what he had started. All of a sudden he hit Finn's back and he quickly stepped back, looking a little bit up, Finn was currently looking at the paper, with confusion clear in his face.

"Kurt…I think that we might have a problem…you see, I have no idea where we are right now" Finn said voice full of embarrassment. Kurt starred at Finn for a short time before giving him a short reassuring smile; they decided to go back to where they started so that they can figure things out. Finn then noticed three boys talking among themselves ahead; he turned around to see Kurt trying to figure out the map too. He told Kurt to wait a moment and made his way towards the three boys.

"Hey! Um…excuse me but my brother and I kinda got lost so I was hoping that you could give us directions to our dorms" asked Finn a bit timid at asking strangers for help. The three boys turned around to him; one was shorter than the three with curly dark hair and honey eyes, the second was taller than the three with blond hair and the last one also had dark hair. They stared at him at first but then the curly haired one spoke up.

"Oh yes of course my name is Blaine Anderson by the way and this two are Jeff Lynch and Nick Mega" said Blaine extending his hand for a greeting which Finn took unsure. Finn then turned back towards Kurt and took him towards the three but not before standing protectively over him. "I'm Finn Hudson and this is my little brother Kurt, pleased to meet you" said Finn while putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder as to reassure him that everything will be alright.

Blaine took a look at Kurt and saw that he was shorter than Finn, but he had his face down so he really couldn't see much of his features although his body looked tense. "Ohh cool pleased to meet you, so we can show you you're dorm, if you don't mind can you tell us your dorm number?" asked Blaine.

Finn nodded and bent over Kurt to tell him something in his ear as he took away the paper that Kurt was holding. "Right so it's 322" Finn replied

"Ohh you're right next to Nick and I!" exclaimed Jeff in surprise as Nick nodded along with him. Soon all 5 of them were walking in silence. "So if you don't mind me asking what brings you to Dalton?" asks Nick as to break the silence. Kurt immediately stiffened at that and Finn noticed quickly, he then touched Kurt's hand and smiled at him. "Um no it's just that we were interested in this school and we thought why not, so here we are" he lied to other three could tell he was lying but they decided to say nothing and just nodded. In a short time they were already at their destination and Finn thanked all three of them before entering the dorm with Kurt.

Blaine starred at the closed door and let out a sad sigh "Is it me or are they hiding more than they are telling" he said. Jeff looked at him before answering "It seems though and Kurt really didn't talk at all he only had his head down, and god I could tell that his body was really tense".

"Yea it did, I'm afraid we can't do anything though we just have to give it time and see if they open up" Nick said, as they headed towards their room to study for the upcoming test they had the next day.

Finn let the boxes fall on his bed and turned around to see Kurt doing the same thing. "So I guess we're going to be students here now huh…well let's just see how this day's turn out to be" said Finn trying to sound a little optimistic about their days. Kurt stayed quiet and continued to put his things away. Soon night fell and both boys were tired of the exhausting day they had; they quickly went to sleep in their beds.

~.~ Line Break

**Karofsky closed up on him, making him unable to escape, his throat closed up and he couldn't scream for help. He starred at the knife that Karofsky had in his hands and he felt his heart rate increase. Karofsky had a wild grin on his face and he started to lick his lips.**

**"No!...Stop! don't come any closer!" cried Kurt.**

**Karofsky touched his hand and pulled it up, his face came closer to his. "Stop! Please just stop! No! NO!" Kurt continued to cry.**

**"You're dead" whispered Karofsky in his ear.**

**Kurt screamed.**

**~.~ **Line Break

Kurt opened his eyes, he felt wet tears falling down his face. Large arms were hugging him, wrapping around his waist protectively. He could tell that Finn was behind his back rocking them both back and forth. "Shh Kurt it's okay he's not here, don't worry he can't touch you I won't let him" said Finn reassuringly

Kurt continued to cry and breathe through small gasps. He let himself be rocked and he buried his face in Finn's chest. All of a sudden Finn started to sing.

_You were standing in the wake of devastation_  
_And you were waiting on the edge of the unknown_  
_And with the cataclysm raining down_  
_Insides crying "Save me now"_  
_You were there, impossibly alone_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_  
_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_  
_Remember all the sadness and frustration_  
_And let it go. Let it go_

Finn's hand was now running through Kurt's hair smoothly and at a pace. He laid himself with Kurt and continued to hug him. Back then he would have never considered doing this with Kurt but now he didn't care, all he knew was that his brother needed him.

_And in a burst of light that blinded every angel_  
_As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars_  
_You felt the gravity of tempered grace_  
_Falling into empty space_  
_No one there to catch you in their arms_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_  
_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_  
_Remember all the sadness and frustration_  
_And let it go. Let it go_

Soon Kurt's eyes fell heavy again and he felt his fright of Karofsky starting to drift of into darkness. At the moment he felt safe in his brother's arms. Finn looked down and notice that Kurt was falling back to sleep but he continued with the song, letting it put them both to sleep.

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_  
_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_  
_Remember all the sadness and frustration_  
_And let it go. Let it go_

_Let it go_  
_Let it go_  
_Let it go_  
_Let it go_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_  
_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_  
_Remember all the sadness and frustration_  
_And let it go. Let it go…_

_~.~ _Line break

Meanwhile, in Jeff's and Nick's room, all three boys were silently studying their notes when they heard screams coming from the other room.

"Hey guys do you hear that?" asked Blaine as the noise continued. Their seemed to be a shuffling of feet and curses but soon the screams began to subside. Everything was quiet and then they heard it; singing. "Ok I'm sure that we can hear that right?" Jeff exclaimed as the three got closer to the wall and put their ears in the wall to hear.

The song continued beautifully until it too began to drift of into nothing. "Well guys I guess that our new classmates didn't told us the entire truth and well we can try to befriend them to help them out in any way possible" Nick said

"I guess so…" Blaine said as he thought more and more of what could have possibly have happened to Kurt or Finn, and if the same thing had happened to them as it did to he.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nobody's perfect**_

_****_**I am like so sorry that I have not updated in such a long time, but I have been really busy and I didn't mean to let any of you down so here we are the next chapter like I said before, Glee doesn't belong to me but it would be great if it did So ENJOY!**

* * *

Kurt woke up to the feeling of large hands settled protectively around his waist. He looked up and wasn't shocked to see that it was Finn who lay besides him sleeping. The past few days he had woken up to the same thing but it wasn't that embarrassing anymore instead it was sort of soothing to know he had Finn to protect him. He lay there until he heard the recognizable beep of the alarm going off.

Finn started to move around and as he stretched his arms Kurt was finally able to move away from him. Kurt took the opportunity to gather his uniform and utensils and escape towards the bathroom, locking the door in the process. Finn finally woke up to the sound of a door closing and he looked around noticing that Kurt wasn't there anymore.

Finn sighed, lately Kurt had barely talked to him and he actually really did miss it. Feeling rather down Finn started to put on the proper uniform that belonged to the school, he felt rather weird wearing something so proper each day. He then turned off the alarm and started combing his hair. Soon Kurt was out of the bathroom.

"Good morning Kurt…so new school today huh…well look at the bright side at least we have each other out of this and also this way you can help me out with the hard work" Finn said trying to lighten up the mood. Kurt only nodded as a response and continued to fix himself, Finn then made his way towards the bathroom.

Kurt started walking towards his dresser were he had left his bag and as he took it he started thinking of all the things that had yet to come. He was really glad that his dad had made the principal give him and Finn all the classes together. Although Finn wasn't as smart as he was his dad had made him promise to help Finn out, and even if his dad hadn't told him he still would have done it; because without Finn here he would have not known how he was going to survive by himself.

Without Kurt realizing it Finn was now out of the bathroom and in his hand he had a bottle of lotion with him. Kurt gave in a sharp breathe knowing what it was already and trembling a little. "Sorry Kurt I know you don't like it, but I have to do it" Finn started uncapping the bottle and going towards Kurt. Kurt looked down at the floor and started controlling his breathing, he also knew that it had to be done but he didn't like it at all.

Finn then started rising up his shirt and let it on his shoulder blades, he then put a certain amount of lotion on his hand and started applying it on Kurt's back. Finn flinched staring at the ugly word slashed on his brother's back. He could never get used to seeing the word that he had once said to his own brother and it made him feel completely ashamed, but now what he also felt was anger, anger that the men who did this was still out there. He continued to apply the lotion; the nurse had given him a pack of it instructing him what to do with it and how it would sooth the scar in Kurt's back and arm but not make it disappear.

Finn then put the shirt back down and waited. Kurt turned around and gives him his left arm that has a stylish bandana wrapped neatly around it. As Finn starts untying it Kurt turns his head around and gives a harsh breathe, after all he can never bring himself to see that hand again without crying. Finn quickly and smoothly applies lotion in there too and also flinches at the word written there but doesn't stop adding the lotion and then he ties back the bandana to its place.

Kurt looks at Finn with a sad smile on his face and mumbles a small "Thank you". Finn grins at him, but Kurt can still notice the great sadness in his eyes and that pains him. "Great we're all done know so come on let's go we have a long day ahead of us…also let's hope we don't get lost" Finn says while grabbing both his bag and the schedule they gave them.

Kurt nods his head again and grabs his bag to; opening the door he waits for Finn to walk first so that he can follow him. "Let's go!" Finn exclaims giving Kurt one last smile to reassure him that everything would be fine and that he had him.

* * *

Blaine wakes up to the sound of Wes phone turning on to AD/CD_ Back in Black_. "Ohh god way too early to wake up" Blaine mumbles lazily trying to get out of his bed. He looks around the room and notices that Wes is still asleep. "Damn he can't even wake up to his own alarm, Wes WAKE UP!" screams Blaine throwing a pillow towards Wes head.

"I swear mom it wasn't me!" exclaims Wes as he suddenly scrambles up in a sitting position while widely looking around the room. "What the hell are you talking about?" asks Blaine as he gathers his uniform and turns to leave towards the bathroom.

"Well good morning to you too" Wes says stretching and getting up, turning off his phone. Soon both Wes and Blaine are walking towards their English class, books in hand talking about the weekend assignment that Mr. Santana had left them. They both entered the class sitting down in the center of the room they then notice that half of the class was already there. Five minutes later the bell rang and Mr. Santana started the class telling them to hand in the assignment he had left them.

The doors then opened abruptly and standing there Blaine noticed was the two transfer students that he had seen the day before both are gasping for air. "Ohh um sorry that we're late sir it's just that my brother and I are new here and we kinda got lost" Finn said feeling uncomfortable at all the stares they were getting. He turned around and saw that Kurt's head was down and he was shaking a little; Finn took Kurt's hand and tightened the grip a little.

"Oh you're the transfer students the principal told us about, then that's okay you may take a sit in the front" Mr. Santana said while pointing towards the empty seats and taking out work that he had in his desk. Finn and Kurt make their way towards the desk, with the students still starring at them. Mr. Santana came towards them with work in his hands and he lay it down in the desk. "Here is some work that you have to make up, please hand it to me at the end of this week" he said while returning to his lesson.

Both Finn and Kurt took the work; putting it away in their bags and taking out a notebook to take notes. Meanwhile, Blaine looked at them trying to figure them out after yesterday night he knew that there was something they were hiding but he knew not to push for answers. He then noticed a small piece of paper in his notebook and took it.

_'So the transfers huh you think maybe we should help them around here you know, find their way'_ Blaine read and knew that it was Wes writing the note. Blaine looked up and noticed that the teacher was writing in the board going over old English literature._ 'We should, I think they need it if getting lost is any indication'_ replied Blaine slipping the note towards Wes. Wes looked at him and nodded turning his attention back to the teacher.

* * *

The bell rang signaling that the class was over and all the students hurried out of the classroom. Both Kurt and Finn were making their way out when they heard a voice calling out for them. "Hey new kids need some help". They turned and saw two boys walking towards them an Asian looking one and a shorter one with gelled hair. Finn looked at the shorter boy and realization hit his head "Ohh hey you're that short kid from yesterday…Blaire is it?... thanks for helping me and my brother out." Finn exclaimed.

"Umm it's Blaine and your welcome, actually my friend Wes and I were wondering if you needed any help getting to places because we know how hard it can be the first few days." Blaine said looking over at Finn's brother who had his head down and had yet to say something. "Ohh sure yea that would be great, wouldn't it Kurt?... we kind of kept getting lost in the morning" said Finn sheepishly. Blaine noticed that 'Kurt' only nodded his head in response but didn't say anything.

"Well that's great you can give us your schedules and we can tell you were each class is" Wes said giving them a smile. Finn nodded and handed over only his schedule. "Umm what about your brother's schedule?" asked Wes.

"Ohh no it's okay me and Kurt have all our classes together so that won't be a problem" Finn said as if it were normal. Wes looked at them curiously he never heard of two students having the same schedule, usually Dalton would mix all their schedules so that students would be able to interact with each other and get to meet new people. "Ok then…well it seems that most of your classes are in the third and second floor in the north part of the school so the rooms are in easy places to remember. Also you have a few classes with me and Blaine so if you like we could come and pick you up and show you the way" Wes said while looking over the paper.

"Ohh sure thanks dude that would really help us a lot" exclaimed Finn taking back the paper. "No problem both of you also have lunch with us so we can also show you were the cafeteria is" said Blaine.

"Great so our next class is French can you please tell us which way is that" asked Finn.

"Ohh yea you just need to walk straight down this hallway make a left and then go up the stairway and head right you'll find room 330 there" said Wes pointing them the way. Finn thanked them one more time before taking Kurt's hand and walking away.

"Well is it me or is Kurt not much of a talker" asked Wes watching them go. Blaine only nodded thinking the same thing and noticing that through the whole conversation Kurt's body was really tense and he was only looking down.

* * *

**So Yea I know it's not much but don't worry I'm going to upload more tomorrow so please bare with my insanity a little :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nobody's Perfect**_

**Well see like I promised the next chap right here haha I accomplished it and thank you all again for enjoying it. Glee doesn't belong to me waa =(. Ohh yea I also have a tumblr it's _Klainecolfercosumilove_ ****so that way any of you can add me and yes I will answer any of your questions XD**

**xXxSimonexXx: Haha really, funny enough actually my ex English teacher was named Mr. Santana and he was so nice to me so I thought of him, also my friend and I played a joke on him once when we were saying in front of him how 'Santana' (santana lopez) was so mean to Brittany and then he turned and looked at us, I ended up cracking up.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

As Finn walked towards the directions that Wes had given them he noticed that Kurt's body was really tense. "Hey Kurt everything is okay nobody's going to hurt you okay I promise" Finn said putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt looked up at Finn and smiled at him, "okay". Finn grinned widely; he was glad that Kurt was making progress even though he knew it would be a long process. They both found their way easily thanks to Wes directions and got to their classes on time. Soon 6th period came around and it was lunchtime for the boys however, outside the class were both Wes and Blaine waiting for them.

"Hey I see you both found your way around the classes huh" said Wes as he started walking towards what Finn guessed was the way to the cafeteria. "Ohh yea thanks dude again…really we would have probably gotten lost if it wasn't for the help" Finn said following with Kurt closely behind him.

"You're welcome so how were the rest of your classes; English isn't actually that bad as long as you pay attention to Mr. Santana who's a cool teacher and barely gives a lot of work" Blaine said giving a few glances towards Kurt, to see if he would say something.

"Ohh yea they were okay I guess not to hard" Finn said. The boys were soon in the cafeteria getting their trays and making their way towards a table full of other boys.

"Hey Wes, Blaine! Nice of you to join us" exclaimed a Native American boy who was quite tall and had a fork pointing at them. "Ohh David we were just showing the new students around" Wes said taking a sit next to him.

"You both can sit with us" Blaine said also taking a sit and pointing towards the empty seats next to him. Finn nodded too confused and uncomfortable to say anything else.

"Oh hey I know you, you two are the brothers that we were talking to yesterday" exclaimed Jeff nudging Nick's shoulder. Nick also nodded remembering the previous day "yea Finn and Kurt right, so how is your new day as Dalton students going?" he asked.

"Ohh its great so far we have liked it no one really pays us much attention and we haven't received any bad thing from people" said Finn.

"Yea that's Dalton zero tolerance bullying policy to you it's really strict on the students, even though as far as we know everyone is quite nice around here" Jeff said.

Finn nodded to him and noticed that half of the table was looking at Kurt who was squirming with all the stares he was receiving. "I would like if you all wouldn't stare at my brother like that" Finn but all snarled at them getting protective over Kurt.

"Sorry we didn't mean to make him uncomfortable it's just that he really hasn't said anything and we were wondering if he was okay, because we just want to assure you that no one will hurt any of you here trust me Dalton is a good school and we are here to make you feel welcomed" Blaine explained trying to calm down the situation.

"Yea as a matter of fact are you two maybe interested in joining our Glee club that is if you can sing" asked David also trying to make the tension in the air calm itself.

"Well Kurt and I were in our old school's glee club, but we don't really want to since it may cause problems and the people here might start acting like jerks towards us" Finn said still on his guard.

The whole students in the table stopped what they were doing and stared at them both as if they were crazy. "Wait, what!? Why would they do that?! all of us are actually in Dalton's Glee club and we're treated like rock starts we even have our own privileges" exclaimed Nick.

"Are you serious right now because in our school if you were in a glee club you were at the bottom of the food pyramid" said Finn staring at them with amazement.

"Yea we actually are, we're called The Warblers, if you don't mind me asking what is the name of your old glee club" asked Blaine. Finn looked torn between telling them, and he looked at Kurt; _'who knows maybe joining this Glee club would help Kurt open up like he did before'_ he thought.

Finn turned around to look at Blaine "It was called the New Directions…if you don't mind me asking, when are auditions available" he said. Wes looked at Finn for a little while before speaking up "Actually if you like we have Warbler's practice today so you and your brother can come and audition for it today"

Finn nodded, meanwhile Kurt was having a mental break down '_Ohh God no no I don't want to join Glee Club here what if they find out that I'm gay then they'll surely start being mean to us and Finn! No I don't want it not again ohh god please_' thought Kurt as he started shaking with fear and anxiety. But he stopped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder and he knew it wasn't Finn's.

Kurt screamed before he could even stop himself "No! Don't touch me!" he said standing up and gasping for air, hot tears welling up in his eyes. Kurt finally noticed honey shocked eyes staring at him along with the rest of the students in the table; Kurt gave a small whimper before running away.

"Shit! Kurt wait!" screamed Finn standing up fast, he turned around and looked at Wes "Sorry umm I'll make sure to be there tomorrow and audition then but not today! I'm really sorry about this" he exclaimed running after Kurt.

The whole table was quite for moment too shocked at the events that had just happened. "Dude Blaine what the hell did you do to him" asked Jeff looking over at Blaine who still had his mouth open in disbelief.

"I…nothing…he…I just saw that he was shaking a little bit and I wanted to ask him if he was okay so I just touched his shoulder, but I swear I didn't do anything" Blaine exclaimed trying to figure out what exactly happened to Kurt, that would cause such a strong reaction.

Wes looked at the spot were Kurt had previously sat and sighed " I think that to my best of knowledge we may have another case like yours Blaine" he said. Both Jeff and Nick starred at Wes and nodded agreeing on what he had said.

"Well then I guess just like what we did with Blaine we have to do with Kurt, we have to make him feel like he's safe and that we won't hurt him." Spoke one of the council members of the Warblers named Thad.

Blaine shook his head in agreement and thought that it may be possibly true because when he first came to Dalton he was also a mess and thanks to joining the Warbler's it helped him a lot in his healing process. "Well I guess we do" he said feeling incredibly sad at whatever had happened to Kurt who seemed so small and fragile; also way to nice for anyone to want to possibly hurt him.

* * *

Kurt ran down the hallways, tears streaming down his face not even sure were his legs were taking him until he came to a dead end. Someone grabbed his hand and he turned around, standing there was Finn panting for air. Kurt full of emotions hugged Finn and started crying; burying his head in his chest. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…I…I just thought that he… he was going to hurt me" sobbed Kurt feeling ashamed for acting so weak.

Finn shook his head hugging Kurt tightly and running his hand smoothly in his back "No it's okay you did nothing wrong, don't worry I'm sure that Blaine wasn't going to hurt you besides if he did I would have hurt him worse than he did to you. Remember I'm always here no matter what I promised you that no one would hurt you again" said Finn rocking Kurt. Kurt nodded and his tears subsided.

A few minutes later he let go of Finn and looked at him "I'm sorry it's just that I'm not really sure I want to join this Glee Club I mean what if they're lying, what if they want to hurt us" Kurt whispered sounding terrified at the very thought of it happening.

"I'm not so sure that they're lying but please think about it Kurt this may actually be a big step for you to gain your strength back besides I miss your voice, and I know that you miss singing too" Finn said.

Kurt looked down at the floor not quite sure on what to say, he actually did miss singing but after what happened he didn't know if he could do it again. "I…I don't know" he said voice thick with emotion.

Finn looked at Kurt "Well how about this we can go tomorrow and see how it is and if you don't like it then we won't try to audition" he said. Kurt looked up again and noticed that in reality Finn really did want to join, he knew that he missed being in the New Directions after everything that happened for the both of them singing was their own escapism. It felt great to just sing and let everything out. "Okay we can go" Kurt said giving up his last thought, he knew that their was no turning back now.

* * *

**Hoho I hope that you all enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nobody's Perfect**_

_****_**Hello Everyone sorry that I haven't updated this story but hey now I did XD. Anyway Glee doesn't belong to me though I wish it did but thank you all for the reviews, and I hope to get more but I'm thankful by all those who have liked this story so far. So please ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Kurt awoke to fresh tears running down his cheeks both his left arm and back burned with the heat and memory of the knife carving into him. After yesterday's event he had become more nervous and scared as to how the others would be towards him. He let out a loud sob and quickly regretted it because then Finn woke up to.

"Kurt bro are you okay" Finn asked half asleep, as he stood up and made his way towards Kurt. He sat down in the bed and ran his hand over Kurt's back "shh everything is okay it was just a dream don't worry" he said.

"Sorry for waking you up Finn" said Kurt calmer. "Naw it's okay besides I think the alarm is just about to go on" Finn said rubbing his eyes and yawning, and sure enough the alarm went off. Both brothers stood up and prepared for the day ahead. When they were finally ready they heard someone knock in the door.

"Who do you think it is?" Finn asked looking at Kurt who only nodded his head in response. Finn opened the door and was surprised to see that it was Wes, David, Blaine, Jeff and Nick standing there. "Umm no offence or anything but what are all of you doing here" he asked.

"Oh I actually came here to apologize to Kurt, I really didn't mean to scare you at all and I promise not to touch you without your permission" Blaine said looking over at Kurt. Kurt looked up and his heart stopped for a second; standing in front of him was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He was a bit shorter than him, with gelled hair and honey eyes but he looked sweet and caring. "Um it's okay thank you…and I'm sorry too for reacting like that" he replied shyly when Blaine gave him a big smile.

Meanwhile, unlike Kurt, Blaine felt as if his whole world had stopped; standing in front of him was a total angel. Previously, Blaine had not been able to see Kurt's face but now god did it look amazing he had such porcelain skin that looked soft to the touch, pink lips and most of all beautiful glasz eyes that changed color. But when he opened his mouth Blaine almost swooned right there, his voice was so sweet and high pitched that it just defined him. He had actually talked to him and Blaine was filled with great happiness.

All too soon he came back to reality when he heard Wes fake coughing "Well we're here to apologize too in case we made you or Kurt feel uncomfortable, we really didn't mean too" he said looking at the rest of the Warblers who also nodded. "Yea we were also wondering if you were still up for it, you know to come and audition for the Warblers" Nick asked looking over at Finn who was staring at Kurt looking happy.

"Oh yea totally dude…though now that I think about it I have no idea where the Warbler's even practice" Finn said looking at Nick.

"That's right we didn't have time to tell you but if you both like we can tell you during lunch" said David. Finn was about to respond when the bell went off "Damn well sorry guys we have to get to class see you in lunch" exclaimed Jeff pulling both David and Nick who seemed to want to stay and chat.

"Well let's go then" Blaine said eyes still lingering at Kurt hoping that he would talk again, something both Wes and Finn seemed to notice. Both Kurt and Finn closed their dorm and started following Wes and Blaine down the hallway towards English.

"So besides Glee Club did you two do anything else?" asked Wes trying to break the silence.

"Well I was quarter back of the football team in our old school and well yea" Finn said. Blaine looked at Kurt waiting for his answer but he didn't say anything. "What about you Kurt did you do anything else?" he asked trying to get him to speak again. "Um no not really" Kurt said starting to get nervous again. He wasn't used to speaking a lot after what happened and especially with people that he barely knew.

"Ohh well Dalton has a lot of sports to participate in, in fact I'm actually in the fencing team and Wes here is in the soccer team" Blaine said trying to make Kurt feel comfortable talking to them again. Kurt only nodded his head in response and started looking down at the floor again as they arrived in the English class all four boys took seats next to each other and concentrated in the teacher.

* * *

The next few periods past by in a flash for both Finn and Kurt; now knowing which way to go and not getting lost. Lunch time came by fast and once again they found both Wes and Blaine waiting for them to take them to lunch. "Hey there Finn and Kurt we came to get you again, but well this time if both of you don't mind we would like to take you to the Warbler's practice room where you can either audition now or later in the evening" said Wes standing in the door.

Finn looked at Kurt who seemed to have become silent again and he nodded at Finn who took a deep breath and smiled at them "Yea sure we would like to see the room now and if you both don't mind audition too" he said grinning.

Blaine smiled and nodded before answering "Ok that's great so you can both follow us, the rest of the Warblers are in the room already and I'm sure that they would be happy to see you, also Kurt um if you're scared of how they will act towards you, don't be okay. I already made it very clear that they should leave you alone and not bother you a lot in any way to make you uncomfortable"

Kurt stared at Blaine with shocked eyes not quite sure what to say. "Thank you" he said loud enough for all of them to hear and Blaine just nodded and smiled widely at him. Soon all four boys were walking towards the Warblers practice room and arrived at the doors were Blaine pushed them open.

"Hello fellow Warblers today both Finn and Kurt would like to audition for our Glee club so it would only be appropriate if we gave them our full respect!" announced Wes loud enough that everyone heard and stopped what they were doing.

"That's so great! So who's auditioning first?" exclaimed Jeff. Kurt stood still now regretting that so much attention was brought towards them. He knew that one of his many panics attacks were beginning because his breathes were becoming short and rasped. Finn turned to look at him and touched his hand.

"Hey it's okay; I'll go first okay don't worry, I'll be here for you so just listen to my voice little bro" Finn whispered hugging Kurt purposely so that the other Warblers wouldn't know what he said. He then let go of Kurt and turned to look at the others who were staring at them with wondering eyes. "I'll go first" he said.

* * *

Finn stood in front of the Warblers, his eyes roaming towards Kurt who was sitting next to Blaine, staring at him the whole time. Thanks to the perks of being in a rich school he had been allowed the use of drums and right now he was going to play to his hearts content. Not making them wait any longer he began drumming…

_I'm sorry, mother... I'm sorry, I let you down_  
_Well, these days I'm fine - No these days I tend to lie_  
_I'll take the West train, just by the side of Amsterdam_  
_Just by my left brain, just by the side of the Tin man_

Finn knew that in a way he let his mom down, he wasn't able to protect Kurt fully and because of his thoughts that his popularity mattered more, he had let Kurt down in the worst way possible. His mom was so important to him; she had raised him all by herself when there was no one there for them and he loved her dearly.

_I'm sorry, brother... I'm sorry, I let cha down_  
_Well, these days you're fine - No these days you tend to lie_  
_You'll take the West train, just by the side of Amsterdam_  
_Just by your left brain, just by the side of the Tin man_

Kurt his brother; it didn't matter if they were not related by blood after what happened to him everything changed. They were now closer than ever, and he barely left Kurt's side because that was his way of making up for it. He didn't know what else to do seeing as how the police had yet to get fucking Karofsky and frankly it was his duty to protect Kurt now.

_Your time will come if you wait for it, if you wait for it_  
_It's hard, believe me... I've tried_  
_But I keep coming up short_

_I'm sorry, lover... You're sorry; I bring you down_  
_Well, these days I try and these days I tend to lie_  
_Kinda thought I was a mystery and then I thought I wasn't meant to be_  
_You said yourself fantastically, "Congratulations you were all alone"_

Rachel, he missed her a lot but she knew that he had to leave and she didn't said anything bad about it. In fact she just looked at him before giving him a kiss in the cheek and said that it was all okay and that she understood. That same day they had also broken up and he was torn about it because they were doing so much better than before, but he knew it had to be done.

_Your time will come if you wait for it, if you wait for it_  
_It's hard, believe me... I've tried_  
_Your time will come if you wait for it, if you wait for it_  
_It's hard, believe me... I've tried_

_But the rain won't fall for the both of us_  
_The sun won't shine on the both of us_  
_Believe me when I say, that I wouldn't have it any other way_

Finn, with or without help will make Kurt become better; he would bring back his funny and witty little brother who made jokes all the time and wasn't afraid to be himself. He took his chance to look at Kurt who for the first time in weeks looked at him with such a proud gleam in the eyes that he felt like crying at the moment.

_Your time will come if you wait for it, if you wait for it_  
_It's hard, believe me... I've tried_  
_But I won't wait much longer 'cause these walls they're crashing down_  
_And I won't wait much longer 'cause these walls they're crashing down_  
_And I keep coming up short_

The song ended and everything was quite for a moment, no one said anything until the most amazing thing happened. Kurt clapped, to Finn's happiness he was the first one to do so, and then Blaine and after that everyone else. Finn laughed, he stood up and made his way towards Kurt who was smiling at him and he knew, he understood what Finn meant by the song.

"Thank you Finn that was quite an amazing performance, the Warblers are now ready to hear Kurt's audition" said Wes. Kurt looked at Finn and nodded before making his way towards the center were the piano was and sat down. 'He was ready, these was his moment'

* * *

**Don't kill me I'm so sorry I left you in a cliff hanger trust me I hate them we should wait and see if Kurt's brave enough to go through the whole audition next time. Also if anyone wants to know about the song it's called 'Amsterdam' by Imagine Dragons one of my favorite bands hurray for Finn!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Nobody's Perfect**_

**Haha Thank you all so much for your sweet reviews, they really put a big smile in my face for the rest of the day. You're all such nice people and I'm thankful that you all enjoy my story. So these was a rather hard chapter for me to write because I couldn't find the perfect song for Kurt to sing for his audition so I hope I did well. Anyway Glee doesn't belong to me but do ENJOY IT! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_"Mommy can we play the piano again please!?" begged Kurt at the side of his mommy's bed were she lay drinking a cup of tea that his father had just given her before leaving to work in the tire shop. For the past few days his mommy had been to the hospital in more than one occasion and his parents wouldn't tell him anything but he knew that something was wrong, because his mommy would always start coughing and she would have fevers even though she would try to hide it from him. She also didn't smile as much before, and she would be crying in the middle of the night, her tears could be heard all the way to his room._

_"Sure sweetie let me just finish these and we can go downstairs to play okay" said his mommy; smiling at him and rubbing his shoulder. Kurt smiled widely and nodded his head, standing up and running downstairs to open the fall of the white piano that they had in their living room. Kurt loved to play the piano he always told his mommy that it had a nice and sweet sound to it and that it made him all giddy in his stomach. Whenever he played, his mommy said that one day he would be able to play really well, and that she loved to hear him play even though he would mess up sometimes._

_A few minutes later Kurt could hear his mommy's footsteps touching the staircase; signaling that she was coming already. Kurt jumped up from the bench and went to the closet to gather some music sheets so that they could play the whole afternoon. He was really happy that they were finally going to be able to spend time alone together. Soon his mommy had arrived and even though she looked paler than usual she had a huge smile on her face seeing his excitement._

_"Mommy! Mommy! Can we do these one please? I love hearing you play and I can also sing so that you won't feel lonely playing by yourself!" Kurt said bouncing with energy. His mommy laughed and shook her head. "Of course sweetie! We can play which ever song you want, after all we have the whole afternoon!" she said. Both Hummels sat down in the bench and began to play, dissolving themselves into their own perfect world. His mommy began to play and Kurt opened his mouth to start._

* * *

_Crawling in my skin These wounds they will not heal Fear is how I fall Confusing what is real_

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface_  
_Consuming/confusing_  
_This lack of self-control I fear is never ending_  
_Controlling/I can't seem_

_To find myself again_  
_My walls are closing in_  
_(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)_  
_I've felt this way before_  
_So insecure_

The song was more a rock type and rough but in his own way Kurt had made it possible for it to be soft and gentle, portraying many feelings that he had kept locked inside him for so long. He couldn't bear to look at anyone so he had his eyes fixed on the keys, looking at his hands flow through the keys as if they had a mind of their own. He smiled a little bit, his voice was strong and loud; louder than any of the other times he had spoken since the accident. It was clear and warm, flowing through the room; he could hear people gasp but he didn't dare to look up.

_Discomfort,endlessly has pulled itself upon me_  
_Distracting/reacting_  
_Against my will I stand beside my own reflection_  
_It's haunting how I can't seem..._

_To find myself again_  
_My walls are closing in_  
_(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)_  
_I've felt this way before_  
_So insecure_

So much had happened; and he still had many more things to go through before his wounds could heal, but somehow he knew that things would brighten up now that Finn and he were attending a new school. People had not bothered them at all, in fact they were treated quite nicely and Kurt was happy for that. Finn, his brother, also helped him a lot and at times he was really grateful for it, because with Finn he felt safe. The song was coming to an end, and Kurt let his voice soar high in the room…he had to do something for himself and continue to live on.

_Crawling in my skin_  
_These wounds they will not heal_  
_Fear is how I fall_  
_Confusing what is real_

_Crawling in my skin_  
_These wounds they will not heal_  
_Fear is how I fall_  
_Confusing, Confusing what is real!_

The notes of the piano key continued to play until Kurt's voice finally began to wither into a whisper. He let the last note play and everything was quiet; he looked up and he noticed that everyone was staring at him in awe even Finn. Then he saw that Blaine smiled and clapped hard; the chain broke and everyone else began to clap hard too. Finn went towards him and engulfed him in a big brotherly hug; making him stand up from the bench. Kurt blushed at all the attention he was receiving but these time he didn't feel scared at all just embarrassed. In a whisper that only Finn could hear, Kurt asked "So…was it good?".

Finn just laughed at him and let him go before responding "Yea it was really great, actually I think I have never heard you sing that great and care free in a long time! You did great bro!". Kurt blushed again at Finn that's when they turned to look at the Warblers who instead of staring at them with disgust for acting so physically towards each other they just smiled at the bromance shown. Finn could even swore that he saw Nick, Jeff and another Warbler crying.

"Finn and Kurt, those were really great performances that you both shared with us today, we will tell you later today in the afternoon practice if you got in. But you both are really great talented singers" said Wes standing up from his seat and giving them a modest stare along with a caring one.

"Yea, so right now you can all hang out with us if you like" said a senior warbler in the background. Both Finn and Kurt smiled and nodded at the request, things have seemed to brighten up much more for the both of them.

* * *

The afternoon classes past by in a blur once more, after the Warbler's audition; Finn couldn't believe the affect it had on Kurt who was opening up a little more. Sure he still didn't talk as much as he used to, but now he actually smiled more, and gave open mouth responds instead of nodding at him. They were both walking towards the Dalton practice room when Finn stopped and looked at Kurt.

"Kurt I just want you to know, that today you made me so proud because you were so brave out there. In front of all those people Kurt you showed courage and braveness and man I was just really happy. So if there's even a slightest chance that we won't get accepted into the Warbler's I just need you to know that it doesn't matter because we still have each other and hey we can sing in our rooms huh" said Finn grabbing Kurt's hand and giving him a big grin.

Kurt felt his eyes water at Finn's words and he wiped the tears that were now rolling down his cheeks with his sleeves, something that he would never do before. "Thank you Finn, you're really such a great brother" he said smiling up at Finn who in return had one tear now rolling down his own cheek. They both laughed at each other before continuing to their destination.

Finn knocked on the Warbler's doors, and then someone opened it from the other side. When the doors opened both brothers stared up in shock at the big banner that was hanging from the wall; that said 'Congratulations!' They stared around the room and all the boys were seating in the couch or chairs looking at them both with smiles and grins. Blaine walked to the middle of the room and spoke the words that they waited all afternoon to hear "Finn, Kurt Welcome to our Glee Club the Dalton Academy Warblers!"

* * *

**So...you like it. Yes...No...:( Hahaha naa just kidding really, ugh these chapter killed me, really it did. But reviews are loved! Oh also the song of course is called 'Crawling' by Linkin Park just in case anyone wants to hear it XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nobody's Perfect**

**So hey guess what I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated for a while I know that some of you actually plan on killing me for not updating but hey I needed a breather XD ALSO very important Happy Valentine's Day my sweeties these is my gift for you all...as I said Glee nor the boys belong to me . But anyway with out further a do ENJOY!**

Chapter 9

* * *

It was the beginning of winter, it was cold everywhere except for the warmed up dorms were heat was given off in the night for the boys to sleep cozily, with no protest. Kurt was currently lying in his bed starring up at the ceiling; a small smile crossed his delicate features with the moon giving off a light touch to his porcelain skin. It had been a week since Finn and he joined the Warblers and things were finally starting to look up. Both brothers were now part of a special group where they were well known and respected made up of Jeff, Nick, David, Wes and Thad. So far they were all communicating well with each other and now he could hold a conversation longer than before even though he still spoke softly.

It was Friday night and he was finally going to be able to go home tomorrow with Finn and see his father. He missed him so much and he also wanted to show him just how much better he was getting. With a last content smile Kurt let his eyes close and doze himself into a nice slumber.

* * *

Finn woke up to find himself curled up with his blankets as he started getting up he realized that the room was actually quite cold; the heaters were not even on. He turned around and saw that Kurt was still asleep; he smiled it seemed that Kurt's nightmares were finally starting to leave. Today they were both going home therefore he stood up quickly and fixed himself. As he looked outside the windows however he was shocked to see that there was big blizzard outside, the campus was covered with sheet white snow and the wind seemed to be pulling everything with a strong force.

He quickly went towards Kurt and shook him a little to wake him up "Hey Kurt wake up…I don't know how to tell you these, but you need to see these man, it's pretty bad outside" he whispered trying not to scare Kurt so early in the morning. Kurt stood up and rubbed his eyes still a bit off from such a great sleep he had not had in such a long time. He made his ways towards were Finn had pointed and looked outside the window.

Both brothers shared a silent moment until Kurt finally came back to his senses staring at Finn in shock "Do we...is that a blizzard…" he whispered "We're not going…to be able to…go home". Finn noticed that Kurt's eyes started to water and he quickly went towards him engulfing him in a tight embrace "Shh hey it's okay…and yes we're not gonna be able leave, but hey at least we have each other and I'm sure that Burt will understand so don't worry little bro okay" soothed Finn out to Kurt. Kurt nodded his head clearly still disappointed on not being able to go home.

The brotherly moment however was quickly disrupted when they heard knocking in the door. Finn let go of Kurt and moved to open the door he was surprised again when he saw that it was David,Blaine and Jeff who were currently still in their in pajamas. "Hey Kurt and Finn we were just going to come and warn you about the blizzard, Dalton has officially prohibited anyone from leaving the building due to the storm; so we came to see if you knew" said David looking worriedly at both brothers.

Both Finn and Kurt shook their heads "Yea we kind of figured that out when we looked outside the window and also there was no heat given off" Finn said doing all the talking since Kurt would still sometimes get too shy to talk. "We just have to talk with Kurt's father to tell him that everything is alright and that we can't go home but thanks guys we really appreciate it"

"Yea no problem…oh also since you didn't go home today because of the blizzard we were wondering if you wanted to join us in a traditional Saturday movie night. Today is horror movies, so basically all us Warblers get together and watch horror movies while eating tons of junk food as well as healthy veggies" exclaimed Jeff with a happy smile. Finn's eyes seemed to sparkle at the offer being made, but he turned his head to look at Kurt who know had his head down and that made him think twice. "Umm well we will think about and we'll tell you like in the afternoon if we can that is?" he said looking cautiously at Kurt, something that all the boys noticed.

"Oh yea that's okay don't worry you can tell us in the afternoon we'll be at Wes room in 424 though if you do decide to come, and both of you don't worry I'm sure the Warblers would love you to come" said Blaine looking at Kurt more than Finn.

Finn nodded his head "Yea sure that'll be great actually!"

"Okay so we'll maybe see you later!" Jeff said grabbing Blaine by the shoulder and leaving, David trailing behind them; Finn closed his door slowly and turned to look at Kurt. "So…do you think we should go…because you know we can always stay here" he said.

Surprisingly enough Kurt shook his head and stared at Finn in the eye with something held in Kurt's gaze that Finn couldn't name. "No we're going to go and we're going to have fun because I know you need it and trust me so do I, so let's call my dad first and then we'll go to were Blaine told us we could" he said keeping a steady voice for the first time in weeks. Finn was really surprised by Kurt's optimistic energy that he couldn't help but smile widely at him.

"Okay we'll go then….so let me just get the phone" said Finn as he moved to his nightstand and took out his phone were he then speed dialed Burt. Three rings later a gruffed voiced could be heard in the end. Finn put it in speaker so that both of them would be able to hear.

"Hello…Finn is that you?" asked Burt. "Yea! It's me Burt, Kurt and I are just calling to tell you that we can't go home" said Finn.

"Yea I know the weather is pretty bad out there kids, two accidents have already occurred, I also had to shut down the shop for today so don't worry about it you're safety is more important to me" said Burt.

Kurt took a deep breath and prepared himself to talk; he wanted his father to clearly hear his voice again and to realize that he was getting better and that he would return to the way he used to be. His dad would get his baby boy back.

"Dad I'm really sorry that we couldn't make it; I know you and Carole were excited to see us again so tell her sorry from us and also I miss you dad…" said Kurt voice strong and smooth. Finn smiled when he heard Kurt talk; it had now occurred twice in one day. Kurt was finally finding his way back. For a short moment there was a silence in the other end until both brothers heard a tearful and joyous laugh "Kiddo you don't know how happy I am to finally hear your voice like that; you make me proud and don't you ever forget that. Also don't worry about it as I told Finn, Carole and I are more worried about your safety" he said.

Kurt gave a watery smile and nodded even though he knew Burt couldn't possibly see him. "Yea we're okay Burt. Actually the Warblers, the group I told you me and Kurt joined, asked us to go to their Saturday horror night movies and we decided to go" Finn said.

"That's great kids, I'm really happy that you're making friends over there. I need to go because Carole finished making breakfast so I'll tell her you called. But kids have fun okay" Burt said

Kurt smiled and talked once more knowing that his days were finally changing for the better. "We will dad, we will…"

* * *

**_Yea I know it's way too short for all the waiting but I will try to update more and FAST and as I said before reviews are loved XD_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Nobody's Perfect**_

**Soo yes amazingly enough I know have with me another chapter whoop whoop haha I'm tired as hell and now it's currently the middle of the night but ohh well I do these for all of you out there who actually enjoy my story. So without further a do my followers I give you chap 10. Ahh also Glee doesn't belong to me and sadly neither do the boys but ENJOY XD**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

That morning Kurt and Finn decided to have breakfast in their dorm together; to spend some quality brotherly time together. Lately they have been surrounded by the rest of the warblers and although it's quite nice they still feel a bit weird and uncomfortable around them since they barely know them. Their currently both sitting on the floor with a blanket on top of them and food lay out next to them.

"So Kurt how are you liking the Warblers so far" Finn asked taking a bite of his steaming pancakes. "Well I like it; they don't really make me feel that uncomfortable anymore and their really nice to us too" said Kurt; voice coming back down after talking with his average volume with Burt.

Finn noticed these but decided not to say anything in case Kurt got alarmed and returned to his whispered tone. "Oh that's great really I was kinda worried that they were going to act as jerks and bother us but it turns out I was wrong, their actually really cool dudes…" said Finn. Kurt nodded and continued to eat his tray of fruits.

"Hey…Kurt listen are you sure that you want to go to the Warblers movie night because I don't want to make you feel like you're pressured into doing anything little bro…You know that it'll be okay if we handle things slowly and decide not to go" Finn mumbled looking over at Kurt who know had his head down. Kurt's head then turned slowly up and Finn finally noticed something in Kurt's gaze 'determination'.

"Yes Finn I'm sure and I know I can do these that's why I said yes and I just want us to have fun too as brothers who used to act goofy before and relaxed but know… you know it's all different and I just want a part of my life back" Kurt whispered the last part but still clear enough for Finn to hear and to get sad too.

"I understand Kurt I really do…but you'll see we'll get our lives together back and because you're so sure then I'll help you in every way. We're going to go to this Warbler's night event and have fun like normal brothers, but please promise me that if it gets too much for you, you'll tell me and not keep it all bottled up for my sake" Finn said seriously looking over at Kurt who looked at him right back.

Kurt nodded his head once lips tugging into a soft smile "I promise I'll tell you Finn" he said once more as he turned his attention back to his fruits. Finn did a mental happy dance and stood up then gathering his paper plate and throwing it in the trash can. "Okay then since we're going we might as well ask them if they want us to bring anything, let me just call Blaine since we have his number and ask him" he said grabbing his phone.

Kurt nodded; happy that they were doing something different for a change although for some reason his back was becoming oddly uncomfortable and as a result he too decided to stand as to try and shake it out. Finn's phone was then in speaker and two rings later Kurt heard a voice that he was starting to get accustomed to in the past week. "Hello, Finn is that you?" Blaine asked.

"Ohh yea dude hi it's me and Kurt, actually you're on speaker… anyway we kinda decided that we're gonna come if the offer is still standing" Finn said.

"Ohh well then hi Kurt! And yea I mean yes of course you both can still come I'm sure the other guys will be excited to hear the news." Exclaimed Blaine.

Finn smiled and looked over at Kurt who also had a small smile in his face. "That's great! ohh yea we were also calling to ask if you needed us to bring anything with us for the event" he said.

" Well let's see both of you can bring a blanket and a pillow each if you want to get comfortable but other than that it's okay. Thad is bringing the movies and Jeff and Nick are both bringing the snacks so don't worry about a thing" said Blaine. Finn nodded his head "Ohh okay we'll make sure to do that and also thanks again Blaine for inviting us" he said.

"Haha no worries guys it was actually all the Warblers idea to invite you since we know how weird it must be to be new transfer students but also I'm sure the both of you will be able to have fun with us and get to know us if you liked" Blaine said.

"Ohh well thanks anyway for everything and it'll also be great for us to get to know you so we'll see you later; bye Blaine" Finn said once more and received a goodbye from Blaine before hanging up. He turned to look at Kurt who had his lips pursed shut as to stop himself from saying anything. "Kurt, little bro what is it come on you know you can tell me anything" Finn questioned looking at him worriedly.

"Finn…does bringing the blankets and pillow mean that we have to stay there… because you know what if I have a panic attack with them again then what are they going to think of me" asked Kurt looking over Finn and to the window where one could still see the blazing blizzard. "Kurt, bro it's going to be alright after all you have me and I promised to protect you and nothing is going to stop me from doing that" Finn said coming closer to Kurt and pulling him into a small hug.

"Now come on, I'm sorry but don't thing I forgot to put you the medical lotion on that the doctor gave me and I saw you're previous face Kurt; you're back was aching you" Finn said gazing at Kurt which made him drop his own gaze and look guilty. 'I will never get used to it' Kurt thought feeling the fabric from the bandana in his arm.

* * *

Dawn was settling in and the blizzard had yet to disappear, the dorm was still cold and Kurt was currently putting on cozy clothes. He put on a long grey sleeved shirt, dark grey sweat pants and his socks along with slippers. He looked over at Finn who had almost a similar wardrobe but with colors blue. It was 5 minutes before they were to arrive at the Warbler's event and they both had a blanket as well as a pillow in their arms.

Finn grabbed the dorm key and nodded his head towards Kurt who then opened the dorm room and slid out with Finn trailing behind him who then proceeded to close the dorm. "So as I said before Kurt tell me if you're feeling uncomfortable okay" Finn reminded him for the umpteenth time to which Kurt would now simply nod his head. They walked down the hallways and up towards the room number that Blaine had told them.

Now that they were there both Finn and Kurt stood just outside the door debating about whether or not they should knock. "So… well I guess I'll just" mumbled Finn before knocking the door three times. He then brought his hand down and the door was abruptly opened by Blaine who had a big goofy smile on his face. "Hey guys you made it come right into the scariest night that you will ever experience" Blaine said trying to make his voice dark and twisted. Finn and Kurt went in and both boys had their mouths open shocked and amazed with the scene that was presented to them. Wes room was simply put it magnificent, it was big enough to fit 15 boys or so, a big bed was put to the end of the room, a couch was in the center as well as other small ones, a big cozy carpet lay in the floor and the most awesome thing was a big tv in the wall which was surrounded by its own loud stereo addition to give off the big movie experience.

"Wow…omg this is literally the most awesome room I have ever seen in my life" exclaimed Finn which got a bunch of the warblers laughing.

"Haha well thanks I guess; my parents tend to spoil me too much which got me these big room in Dalton not that I don't mind it's great for all of us to hang out" Wes exclaimed getting everyone to agree with him.

"So Finn and Kurt it's great that you were able to join us, we know that you were going to go home for the weekend but it was made impossible due to the damn blizzard but we promise to cheer you up" said Jeff which got a lot of 'yeahs!' from some Warblers.

"Haha thanks dude we really appreciate it that you allowed us to come" said Finn which got a nod from Kurt who looked down at the floor still too scared to let everyone meet his eye. He then felt a tap on the shoulder and looked up to see it was Blaine who simply had a smile on his face. "Don't worry it's okay" was all he said before moving to the center.

"Well gentlemen I guess now it's the right time to say that the Warbler's annual scary movie marathon can now begin!" Blaine exclaimed making everyone woop in anticipation which led to Kurt giving him a warm smile which he happily returned.

* * *

**Yup there you go next chapter we'll find out the crazy night that the Warblers had who knows maybe we'll find out Blaine's story :) Reviews are loved by the way!I get a goofy smile every time one of you leave a review. And yes _Rori Potter_ you are especially one of them!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Nobody's Perfect**_

**So I'm not dead hurray! Anyway sorry for these really late update but I'm kinda left without my laptop here so I need to find ways to write down new chapters. But that doesn't mean I'm going to abandon my stories I just don't do that. So as many have noticed I should have probably said it in the beginning but all these is taken place in the beginning of season 2 so we're way back. I also added new warbler's cuz of course I needed too. But anyways Glee doesn't belong to me which makes me sad but enjoy my lovely people!**

**ohh also the story spoken about here is hmm let me think true or false who knows. I also know that their are many versions of what I'm about to talk about but these is the one I know the most so...yea I'll just stop rambling **

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Kurt and Finn both take a sit in the red soft carpet in the floor. Together they lay down a blanket and sit on top of it, pillows in their hands.

"So we have snacks of all type boys, salty and sweet. As well as water, soda or juice" shouted a warbler named Dean; now throwing snacks at some warblers who screamed what they wanted. Kurt smiled at the scene and let himself relax, these people were really making a big influence on him and he knew it.

"Hey so what movies are we watching" asked Finn taking snacks from Dean who happily gave it to him. He gave some to Kurt who gave a soft thank you.

"Well our first pick is 'The Weeping Woman' or 'La llorona' it's based on a Mexican folktale about a woman who killed her kids by drowning them in the river because she was jealous of them for receiving more love from her husband than her. Turns out that the husband leaves her and she kills herself; her spirit till this day is never at rest and she can be heard weeping in the river for her kids" explained another warbler named Sam who was chewing on fruit snacks while sitting on the couch next to Dean.

"Wow is it okay for me to say that just hearing that gave me chills" spoke Finn opening up his snacks.

"It's true" whispered suddenly a warbler at the far corner that was sitting next to the window. He was young probably a junior, with hazel eyes, tanned yet build body wearing a Dalton shirt and grey sweatpants on.

"As you may all know I'm Mexican, so it was obvious that I ended up putting that movie in the pile." he said now moving more towards the others.

"What!? Govanni you're Mexican?" gasped Wes startled by the new information presented. Both Kurt and Finn noticed that other Warblers were also startled by these except Sam and Dean it seemed who knew already.

"Oh yea I guess I forgot to mention that, my dad owns a lot of land over there and because he wanted me to have a better education he send me here to America in order to get better opportunities. Besides we're good in money so he didn't really have any trouble sending me here. Which would also explain my thick accent…anyway as I was saying what Sam said is true" said Govanni once more know standing up and telling the others to make a circle.

Kurt and Finn looked startled at the action but a wave from Blaine told them to join the circle too. Together the brothers moved with their blankets, pillows and snacks. Now Kurt was currently sitting between Finn and Blaine, who smiled at him.

"So it all started when I was little, my big brother who was 14 and I was 10; we would often be found playing near a river either fishing or just swimming in it. As kids my mom would always tell us to go home before the sun sets. We would always listen to her because we were scared of what the consequences were going to be. But for some reason one day we didn't" he whispered. Kurt shuddered and automatically grabbed someone's hand, not paying attention to who it was. He wasn't going to lie that part of him was scared but the wider part of him actually wanted to know what happened next.

* * *

It seemed funny then to Finn, a group of teenage boys in a circle telling scary stories to one another rather than watching horror movies. Eating snacks and listening to someone speak as a snow blizzard was currently taking place. He actually felt happy though as if everything seemed normal in that moment. He turned to look at Kurt who was staring at Govanni, actually waiting to hear what happened next.

"I remember us both having a lot of fun that we forgot all about our daily schedule. When we finally realized it, it was already too late and the sun had set. Soon my brother and I started to put our clothes on worried about what our mom was gonna do to us. When we did finally finish putting our clothes on; that's when we saw her." Govanni whispered once more making all the warblers shudder agian. Kurt trembled and that's when he felt a squeeze in his hand. He turned around fast and noticed that he was touching hands with Blaine who didn't seem bothered in the least. Rather Blaine just turned to look at him and gave a smile before turning his gaze to Govanni. Kurt felt himself blush slightly and he stared at the hands, shocked to see that they fit perfectly together; Govanni's voice pulled him away from his thoughts and back to the story.

"She was standing near the river. She was beautiful actually with black long hair, white skin, long eyelashes and fair body. What disturbed my brother and I more however was that she was dressed purely in white and she was by herself weeping but for some reason we couldn't see her feet. Together we moved toward her and asked her if she was okay. That's when she looked towards us and said the most chilling and awful words that I will never forget. Mis hijos…quiero mis hijos…my children…I want my children she said" mumbled Govanni staring at the center of the circle. Kurt gasped shocked by what happened.

He turned around to look at the reactions of others. Nick and Jeff were holding on to each other staring at Govanni with scared eyes. Finn, Thad and Trent were both hugging their pillows tightly while they stuffed their mouth also looking at Govanni with shocked eyes. Dean and Sam however where nowhere in sight so they might have gone to the bathroom thought Kurt. Much to Kurt's amusement however David and Wes were holding hands not really realizing it. Steven and Alex other two warblers that joined them, since they had time, were staring at Govanni with blankets wrapped around each other. As Kurt turned to see Blaine he noticed that Blaine was looking at him and both blushed at the same time.

_You okay?_ mouthed Blaine. Kurt nodded and blushed once more; satisfied Blaine squeezed his hand and smiled before paying attention again.

"That's when my brother and I realized who it was. Our whole town always told us about her and the kids were always warned too. We were scared so we did the only thing our shocked and petrified brains let us do. We screamed and then began to run as fast as our legs would allow us. Luckily that night my mom and dad had went to look for us and we ran into them. They were carrying flashlights and my mom and dad both hugged us tightly when we found them. After that day things changed for the both of us. We were always too scared to stay out late and we never returned to the river" he said shuddering for the first time.

Everything was quiet for a minute and that's when it happened; two people screamed. Kurt's head whipped around so fast that he thought it was going to crack. He thought that something bad had happened but was instead shocked at the scene in front of him. Wes was currently on David's lap hugging him tightly with a frightened face and David was hugging him back too. While Sam and Dean were curled up in the floor laughing so hard that they had tears falling down their faces. That broke the silence and soon enough everyone was laughing.

Both David and Wes blushed hard realizing seconds later what had happened and Kurt did the one thing he hadn't done in weeks he laughed. Freely without any stress he laughed with a normal volume and so carefree that others noticed.

* * *

Finn noticed mouth opened with shocked eyes at Kurt who had his eyes closed and mouth open laughing hard to himself. If angels could exist one would be shinning on top of Kurt right now. He was so happy that without thinking he launched himself at Kurt who was off guard. Hugging him tightly Finn spoke with joy "You laughed! You laughed!"

Blaine meanwhile was in his own world looking at Kurt in pure awe, never had he heard such a sweet and tender voice coming from someone. He had been laughing too at Sam's and Dean's joke until he had heard a noise coming from his left. At first he was shocked to see Kurt laughing but then a warm feeling entered his stomach and he could do nothing but stare. That is until Finn launched himself and began shaking Kurt.

Now he smiled; only a few days and Kurt was opening up to them. Sure he was quiet and shy but now he talked more and he smiled too. If Blaine was asked he wasn't going to lie that he felt a surge of protectiveness over the young boy and that he also might even actually like the boy more than anyone in the room. There was something about Kurt that just drawn him in and he wanted to know everything about him, what he liked what he didn't liked.

Other warblers he noticed, also looked at Kurt but not in a questioning way instead they were smiling at him and others laughed too. Kurt startled by these stopped laughing but instead he smiled and just shook his head before calming down in Finn's arm. Finally Finn let him go and sat down once more next to him.

"Haha oh god your faces that was so hilarious man nice one Sam." laughed Dean trying to finally control himself while he stood up and went back to where he was sitting.

"haha I know man sorry Wevid but I gotta admit I wasn't expecting Wes to act so fast" joked Sam moving too. Both Steven and Alex had similar grins in their faces.

"Yea Wes who knew your first act was to move into David's lap huh" spoke Alex.

Both Wes and David blushed before Wes moved back to where he sat and muttered to himself.

"Good story Govanni have to admit I think that I'm too scared to actually watch the movie now" said Thad eating his chips. Govanni smiled before taking a bow and saying thank you.

"Yea dudes I had never heard such a scary story man, now I don't know if I'm gonna actually be able to sleep" said Finn. Everyone laughed and some nodded with him.

"Well warblers I think it's time for our half time show isn't it. Finn and Kurt let us show you what we do traditionally in events like these" said Blaine standing up. Startled Finn and Kurt turned to look at the other warblers who smiled before humming to a song.

_Woke up in London yesterday_

_Found myself in the city near Piccadilly_

_Don't really know how I got here_

_I got some pictures on my phone_

_New names and numbers that I don't know_

_Address to places like Abbey Road_

_Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want_

_We're young enough to say_

Kurt smiled at Blaine who was moving around smiling while belting out the song. The rest of the warblers where taking part of the song by humming to it or using their voice as a back up, he turned to see Finn who looked shocked at first but then nodded his head. "Let's join" he whispered. The chorus came and they joined in with other warblers.

_Oh, this has gotta be the good life_

_This has gotta be the good life_

_This could really be a good life, good life_

_I say, "Oh, got this feeling that you can't fight"_

_Like this city is on fire tonight_

_This could really be a good life, a good, good life_

Without realizing it Kurt continued to sing with Blaine while the others continued with their humming. Blaine smiled brightly and so did Kurt.

_To my friends in New York, I say hello_

_My friends in L.A. they don't know_

_Where I've been for the past few years or so_

_Paris to China to Colorado_

_Sometimes there's airplanes I can' t jump out_

_Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now_

_We are God of stories, but please tell me_

_What there is to complain about?_

_When you're happy like a fool, let it take you over_

_When everything is out you gotta take it in_

Both their voices sounded amazing as if they were meant for one another. Blaine's was stronger and more deeper but it complimented Kurt's soft and high voice smoothly. They looked at each other as they sang and blushed. Meanwhile the rest looked at them with amusement, while Wes was getting great ideas in his head and Finn looked at Kurt with praise and admiration. All of them joined in once more.

_Oh, this has gotta be the good life_

_This has gotta be the good life_

_This could really be a good life, good life_

_I say, oh, got this feeling that you can't fight_

_Like this city is on fire tonight_

_This could really be a good life, a good, good life_

_Oh, a good, good life, yeah_

_Hopelessly_

_I feel like there might be something that I'll miss_

_Hopelessly_

_I feel like the window closes oh so quick_

_Hopelessly_

_I'm taking a mental picture of you now_

_'Cause hopelessly_

_The hope is we have so much to feel good about_

Now they were all standing up and moving around free style. Finn moved to the rhythm of the song along with Kurt who was being twirled around by Blaine. Finn smiled something was going to happen with them both he could see it, but first he knew that his main priority was Kurt so he would do anything to never see him get hurt again. But for now he wanted him to enjoy himself.

_Oh, this has gotta be the good life_

_This has gotta be the good life_

_This could really be a good life, good life_

_I say, "Oh, got this feeling that you can't fight"_

_Like this city is on fire tonight_

_This could really be a good life, a good, good life_

_Oh yeah, good, good life, good life, oh, this is_

They stopped singing and Kurt smiled widely; he was glad he decided to come over and that they had invited them. He was still holding hands with Blaine and he blushed before letting go quickly.

"I'm glad we came little bro" Finn said loud so that Kurt hear him. Kurt turned around and smiled timidly nodding, in agreement. It was a good day.

* * *

**Dun dun I'm done with these chapter but we still have more to go through so hopefully I'll update soon. The song was of course Good Life by One Republic and umm also REVIEWS ARE LOVED so if u like the story please let me know I really would appreciate it if I could have some feedback. SO SO doodles peoples I'll be back XD**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Nobody's Perfect**_

**Hello my lovely people I have come with another chapter but be warned these one had some pretty heavy stuff in it. Heavy trigger and more but I have to admit these chapter emotionally killed me and because I can sort off understand most of the feelings being talked about here I want all of you to know that you're not alone and if you need anyone to TALK to I'M HERE FOR YOU!. But nonetheless please really ENJOY these chapter and alas as always GLEE does not belong to me.**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

The rest of the movie marathon went well with everyone making jokes and playing around. Soon it was almost over and they were getting the sleeping bags set. Kurt had spent most of the night making short conversations with Blaine, Jeff and Nick. While Finn seemed to be enjoying the time with everyone. Soon the day came to an end; putting the movies away and fixing the place up. Kurt tried going to sleep next to Finn who gave him space but he couldn't drift off no matter how hard he tried. He was nervous because he wasn't used to being around to so many people after the accident. Also watching so many horror movies was not such a bright idea and neither was hearing Govanni's story.

The other warblers were already asleep soft snoring could be heard as well as Finn's. Kurt stood up and looked over at the window were he could see the moon's soft light through the room. Slowly trying not to make any sound Kurt stood up and made his way towards the window gazing over at the moon. He had fun that was for sure but now his body was restless and he wasn't feeling well with staying over. He knew he should have told Finn but he was having so much fun that he didn't want to ruin it.

Inattentive, he failed to notice that someone had seen him stand up and that's when everything turned for the worst. Kurt at the moment had allowed his mind to wonder off to the accident letting flashback poison his mind and with that he was able to have a panic attack. Someone then touched his shoulder and instead of the caring and soft hand; chubby and rough ones appeared in his mind as well as Karofsky's figure. Scared Kurt smacked the hand away and without thinking screamed.

"No! No! Don't touch me!" he yelled but the figure stopped for a moment before moving once more towards him. Kurt screamed once more loud and scared waking up everyone and with that he moved as fast as he could from the figure, running towards the dorm's bathroom locking it and falling to the tiled floor sobbing and panicking.

* * *

Blaine stood shocked at what had just happened moving towards the bathroom and hearing Kurt's heart wretched sobs.

"Kurt…Kurt…I'm sorry it's me Blaine please calm down please" pleaded Blaine touching the door. He yelped in surprise when he felt a big strong hand in his shoulder pull him back with force.

"What did you do to him bastard! I knew it you couldn't be trusted… all of you!" yelled Finn pulling Blaine away from the door and standing next to it. The rest of the warblers had woken up to all the commotion trying to process what was happening. "I can't believe I actually trusted any of you!"

Blaine stood shocked trying to form words. "I…I no…I was just trying to help him"

"No we don't need anyone's help we were just fine when we were by ourselves! None of you would be able to understand what we went through!" Finn shouted looking at the crowd hands into fists. He needed to protect Kurt from them, he will be damned if he didn't do anything for him now. He looked over to Blaine who until now looked shocked but now he just looked livid.

"You! You think I wouldn't understand try me! I know how it fucking feels to feel worthless like you're just garbage to everyone around you. And maybe just maybe you'll do something good by just killing yourself. Before I even came here I felt like that every single damn day of my life. My father; my own father saw me as a fucking disgrace the moment I came out to my parents. He didn't even see me as his son but as FAG something he would call me every time my mom wasn't around. He spat the word out with such disgrace that it would make me flinch." Blaine's voice was breaking half way but at this point it didn't matter anymore. He had to take out all the feelings that were currently bottled up.

"Every day I would get the shit beat off of me and my own mother couldn't do anything because the beatings would happen when she wasn't around. The bruises would also be in places that she couldn't see and if I said anything about it to her my father had it clear that she was going to be the one paying the consequences. But…one day he took things too far he stabbed me right in the bottom of my heart almost in it! He was drunk and he was mad because he got fired and my mom was at work" said Blaine now pointing at the spot which he had mentioned. "I passed out from all the pain but I guess I was lucky because my mom came home soon just in time and she called the ambulance. When I woke up doctors had told my mom that God had granted me a miracle because the stab wasn't that serious and it missed my heart. But at that point I didn't feel like that I just didn't want to live anymore. I thought that God was cursing me and not accepting me in his 'heaven' because I was a fag just like dad had told me"

"I spent the next weeks trying to heal in the hospital and my mom would always be beside me apologizing for all the hell I've been through and telling me that dad was in jail and he would never get out. But what point did it have back then I was alive but my soul was dead. I barely talked and I had to get therapy as well as anti-depressants. My mom then got me homed school and until she saw I was slightly better she put me in high school. But I still didn't talk back much then and I would still let the words my dad used to tell me get to my head. A father's job in the world is to love and protect their children but that, that was no father he was a monster!" spat out Blaine voice finally breaking and body shaking with rage and hurt.

"Those guys over there" he said pointing at the shocked warblers who were now crying while others stood open mouthed. "They made me feel so much better than the doctors and therapists did, they made me forget the awful memories and just feel happy and proud of myself. They made me realize that nothing was wrong with me but a lot wrong with the ignorant people. Everyone in here is my family and they know my story because I trust them and they stayed quiet through the whole time. Instead of looking at me with the pitying faces that most people did they simply hugged me and told me that things were going to get better from now on and I believe them. So tell me Finn what horrible thing is it that I won't be able to understand because I'm sure that I will understand and believe it or not I won't judge anyone because I'm not like that…I just want to help someone knowing that in my time no one was there for me" uttered Blaine. He fell the floor face down but everyone knew he was crying now.

Finn stood shocked at everything that had just happened. He was feeling tormented and awful for what he had just told Blaine. But now after that something heavy was in his chest and it was making it hard to stop all the words he was keeping inside for such a long time to himself. He looked around at the warblers and he felt even more bad; he knew this were good people.

"I never had a father mine died when I was just a baby therefore I never knew the feeling of being born with a man in the house. For as long as I can remember it was only me and my mom. Each day I'd wake up and ask myself why I didn't have a dad like the other kids did and if it was because God hated me that he decided to take my father away. Every time Father's day would come and in school the teacher would tell us to write a letter to our dad I would write one to mom instead and thank her for being a great mom figure. But deep down I actually did want my father more than you can imagine to hug me with his big strong arms in the night and make me feel protected" Finn said gazing down at Blaine with silent tears streaming down

"I guess I also wanted one because I didn't like seeing my mom so alone and to have to raise me up all by herself. After all she had to work to earn money for us both and even I know that's not easy. Sometimes I couldn't help but wonder that if I hadn't been alive things would have been better for her. But you know that's the thing about life it makes you question yourself more than once. I guess you can say everything changed when I entered high school. I was popular, I dated the head cheerleader and I was quarter back of the football team. I…I was even like those jocks that all of you hate so much…I was homophobic and I tormented Kurt just as much as the other jocks did" whispered Finn, his knees then gave out pulling himself down to the floor and kneeling besides Blaine.

"My Spanish teacher Mr. Schuester made me join Glee club and I did…things turned out more better than I had imagined. That's where I truly started talking to Kurt more rather than tormenting him. We became friends but by then he had developed a crush on me and in reality it crept me out but I never told him to back off so I was fault in the situation. One time I even had the nerve to call him the word fag…something I haven't said since then. Heck that day his father, Burt, was the one that scolded me so badly I was practically shaking by the time I was thrown out of their house. But I'm glad he did because that made me open my eyes. It made me realize just what a big jerk I actually was and just how much of a disappointment I must have been to my mom who never raised me up to be a homophobic." He said clenching his hands and laying them in his knees freely crying now.

"I…I regret so many things I did back then that you have no idea just how much I'm trying to make it up for Kurt. Kurt was and is more of a man than I will ever be. He never let anyone tell him who he was or how to act, he did what he wanted. Both Kurt and his father made me realize that I shouldn't be so ignorant towards the bullying because it's not fair to treat someone so harshly just because their gay. Everyone is equal and we shouldn't single them out so Blaine I'm sorry that I said what I said. I truly am and I hope that you forgive me but for now I can't tell you Kurt's past; that's something he has to do by himself when he is ready and I will give him all the time he needs" said Finn finally looking up at Blaine's shocked face.

Without thinking Finn moved and engulfed Blaine in a tight embrace crying loud now.

* * *

Inside the bathroom Kurt was in the ground back pressed to the door and legs bent while his head lay in his knees. He was crying having heard everything that both Blaine and Finn said to each other. It hurt his heart having them say their stories and just being so open and honest. He didn't know what to say so he did the only thing he could after his mother had died and he would hear his father crying in the night in his room. He sang loud to make them know that they weren't alone just like his dad and that he understood.

_Spend all your time waiting_

_for that second chance_

_for a break that would make it okay_

_there's always some reason_

_to feel not good enough_

_and it's hard at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction_

_oh beautiful release_

_memories seep from my veins_

_let me be empty_

_and weightless and maybe_

_I'll find some peace tonight_

Blaine and Finn still hugging turned their head around to stare at the locked bathroom door. Until now Kurt had barely said anything but now he was singing voice soothing and kind; understanding and peaceful. They broke the hug but remained in the floor while the other warblers went towards them and one by one starting hugging each other without uttering a single word.

_in the arms of the angel_

_fly away from here_

_from this dark cold hotel room_

_and the endlessness that you fear_

_you are pulled from the wreckage_

_of your silent reverie_

_you're in the arms of the angel_

_may you find some comfort here_

Kurt started rising slowly but remained inside the bathroom. He felt tired, he had gone through so much and so far, little progress had been made. Sometimes he thought what he had done to deserve such horrible things done to him. So many people had told him it wasn't his fault but he couldn't help to think that it was. Live was hard on him and he was tired of it he was just a boy.

_so tired of the straight line_

_and everywhere you turn_

_there's vultures and thieves at your back_

_and the storm keeps on twisting_

_you keep on building the lies_

_that you make up for all that you lack_

_it don't make no difference_

_escaping one last time_

_it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh_

_this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

He turned around to face the door and touched the knob, voice still singing loud through the air enough to be heard outside. He could hear shuffling of feet and touch of fabric but the voices were down so he didn't know what they were doing. Kurt slowly started to turn the knob and through the last part of the song opened the door.

_in the arms of the angel_

_fly away from here_

_from this dark cold hotel room_

_and the endlessness that you fear_

_you are pulled from the wreckage_

_of your silent reverie_

_you're in the arms of the angel_

_may you find some comfort here_

_you're in the arms of the angel_

_may you find some comfort here_

When he opened it the warblers were all staring at him but no one said anything. He looked over to Finn who looked at Blaine and nodded. Blaine made his way over and hugged him then one by one the rest of the warblers did the same. Finally Finn hugged him and he looked up to stare at his brothers red rimmed eyes. "They're going to help us Kurt" Finn whispered in his ear. Looking over at Blaine with his head on Finn's shoulder Kurt gave him a watery smile "I know"

* * *

**Well there you go everyone woo man did this tired me. Anyway I would really love it and appreciate it if more people reviewed it to know that you actually liked it and it would totally make my day better. Also the song Kurt sang if any of you want to know is "Angel" by Sarah Mclachlan, it's a really nice and soothing song!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Not a new Chapter!**

Hello everyone well this is not a new chapter or anything and I know that it's been a really long time since I updated anything but well I guess I haven't really gotten the need to write even though I know how I want things to end for this story and I haven't updated any of my others either if any of you check but like I'm honestly really thinking if people even read this and with exams, getting a bunch of colds and regents it's all ugh. But I guess I'll see how things work from here. I think I will continue to write but you just have to be very patient. Once again I'm extremely sorry for all the suspense!

* * *

_I hope to see and hear from all of you when I update a new chapter until then..._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Nobody's Perfect**_

**So hey guess who's back yup you're right I am! Although it's short (I think) I brought a new chapter and I hope that you all enjoy it out there. By the way I have a singing competition tomorrow and I'm so nervous but best of luck to our group! Anyway as always Glee doesn't belong to me which is sad because I really want it too. And yeah the glee season finally ehhh no comment.**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

It's been a week since the accident and although no one talked much about it they still remembered and kept it dear to their hearts. Finn was getting more comfortable with the Warblers especially Govanni; even though he still spend time with others he felt a brotherly connection just like he did with Puck. He still paid attention to Kurt and he was overjoyed that he seemed to be opening up more to others finally commenting his opinions a little louder and smiling more. Kurt also seemed to hang out more with Blaine than any of the others not that Finn could blame him, because he knew that although they had different situations that physically and mentally scared them they both shared many things in common which helped them cope.

As always Finn and Kurt had a long day with classes and they were currently making their way towards the Warblers practice room holding their books and walking in a silent comfort. As they opened the room they noticed that everyone was already there and Blaine was happily waving at them to take a sit next to the spot he saved for them.

Finn was not stupid as everyone thought he was; you see although he needed help from Kurt in lessons that were too hard for him (because damn how the hell is Dalton work even for high school students) he knew that there was something going on between Kurt and Blaine even if both didn't noticed this. He also knew that most Warblers were also thinking the same thing but was happy that no one spoke aloud of it as to not make Kurt uncomfortable. He smiled taking a sit with Kurt in the middle besides Blaine who looked as if Christmas had come early. The room soon quieted down when they heard banging coming from Wes's gavel.

"Ok everyone quiet down, we have some important announcements to make. As you may all know Sectionals is approaching in a week and we have with us our competition for this year's sectionals!" exclaimed Wes passing David the envelope who in return gave a quick 'thank you'.

"Yes and know without further ado our competition for this year's sectionals is from Westvile High School…Aural Intensity and all the way from William McKinley High School…The New Directions" announced David setting the paper down. The atmosphere quickly changed from excitement to udder surprise and shock. Finn and Kurt quickly looked at each other with worried expressions and Kurt looked scared for the first time since the accident.

Blaine turned to look at them with concerned eyes "Wait isn't the New Directions your old glee club" he asked gaining everyone's attention. Kurt nodded and simply stared down at the floor, shoulders now slouched and deep in thought. Finn himself didn't know what to say; the thought of seeing his old friends was wonderful in deed but what would they say and Rachel god had it been a long time since he saw her and they were also going to see his mom and Burt in the competition.

"Wait Finn…you're competing against your old glee club are you both actually going to be okay because I mean you told me it's been a long time since you have last seen them" Govanni suddenly spoke up looking at Finn was also not paying much attention.

"Uh…oh yea don't worry about it guys I'm sure they'll understand even though we haven't told them but it's cool, we'll just let them know when we compete but until now I would like if we didn't talk about it much and just worry about winning because trust me they're really good for being a small group" Finn said straining his voice and putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder to get his attention.

"Besides with Kurt here I'm sure we'll win" he said smiling and although Kurt was worried he gave a tiny smile thankful that Finn knew what he was going through and making him feel better, he looked over at Blaine who was also looking at him and he smiled.

"Yea you're right Finn! So guys we should really start thinking of our setlist because from what Finn just said I think we should be worried of the New Directions" exclaimed Blaine gaining nods from around the room. Soon the tension broke up and everyone went back to their previous emotions giving out ideas and training their vocals.

* * *

Later that day Finn and Kurt were back in their dorm trying to finish their homework and studying for the upcoming tests. The silence was too much for Finn who had not hear Kurt talk much today and he knew that he was still worried about how the New Directions would react to them finding out that they were now in the warblers.

"Hey umm Kurt you know they won't be upset right…the new directions they love you man and I don't know if you remember but I'm sure the only thing they want is for you to be happy" Finn said from his desk and looked over at Kurt who was sitting in his bed eyeing his bandage in his arm that was only audible to them both; Kurt was always extra careful that none of the warblers ever found out that's why he wouldn't take his blazer off when the warbler's would practice even though they often told him it was fine.

"I remember…when they first visited me in the hospital…I was so distant because I was just so scared and…it's just I know I acted horrible with them and they all came to visit me but I just couldn't help it and I wonder if they'll ask me questions because I just I don't want to return to the way I was before" Kurt said putting his hands together and rubbing them.

Voice thick with emotion, Kurt could feel his eyes watering but he refused to let them fall; he had done enough crying. "I want to see them so badly because they're family but I'm scared Finn" he finished.

Finn stared heart swelling with affection and understanding he quickly made his way towards Kurt and hugged him. "Hey hey listen to me little bro…it's okay you don't have to be scared after all I'm going to be there to make sure you're okay and so are all the warblers. Besides I'll make sure to stop them from asking any questions but don't worry. You have made so much progress and you're Kurt Hummel-Hudson my little brother; trust me we'll make it" Finn assured him rubbing his back the soothing way that he hadn't done in a long time to calm him.

Kurt visibly relaxed and nodded his head; pulling back he wiped away his tears and smiled "Okay let's show the New Directions what the warblers are made of" he said.

* * *

The next day passed by with a blur of exams and lessons. As warbler practice neared Kurt and Finn had both come to a conclusion that they will not tell the new directions anything until they saw them even though it made them feel bad; they knew that it was too soon to talk to any of them giving the situation that occurred when they went to visit Kurt at the hospital.

Once in the warblers room they took a sit where they had before and as always Blaine was there to greet them with a bright smile. "Hey Finn and Kurt, how was your day today?" Blaine asked.

"Oh it was good, right Kurt?" Finn said looking over at Kurt who gave a simple nod and looked over at Wes who had begun to bang his gavel.

"Order! Thank you so today we have decided to get our final decision for our setlist and David here is going to tell us what we have come up with" Wes announced taking a sit in the council table.

"So we will be singing two songs and those are 'Radioactive by Imagine Dragons' and 'Paradise by Coldplay ' the first piece will be sung by both Finn and Blaine. Although Finn may be new his voice complements the piece quite well and the second piece will be sung Jeff, Nick and Kurt." Said David

Finn turned to look at Kurt who had his mouth open in shock and without thinking twice he hugged his brother tightly "Oh my god Kurt! You did it…I mean we did it ugh I just I don't know" he stammered turning to look at the rest of the warblers who were smiling at them and giving out congratulations. They let go of each other and Kurt turns to Blaine and to the surprise of everyone he hugs him.

"Blaine congratulations!" Kurt says and backs away smiling; Blaine stays like that for a few seconds until he realizes what just happened and the next thing Kurt feels is Blaine returning the hug "You too Kurt" Blaine says before letting go.

"Well gentlemen it seems that we have a busy day ahead of us, so if you will warblers take your position while Thad puts some notes for us to warm up with!"says Wes.

* * *

It was cold, he stood up from his wooden table and checked all the windows once more closing the dark curtains and moving towards the door that had a serious of locks attached to it. He turned to the table were he had a thick gun and a sharp-steeled knife. He quickly made his way to the refrigerator were he took out a canned beer and opened it with a 'pop'.

He sat down in the old rusted couch and took a long drink staring of into the old battered t.v.

"He will pay...that faggot will pay and pray that he had died instead. How dare he live and walk the earth with all the sins that he carries. I told him that he should have thank me for ending an abomination of his kind. But he still walks the earth like he owns it; I will make him regret it and then he will be screaming and begging me to kill him like he told me when I fucked him and cured him of his sins" he murmured taking another long drink.

Karofsky threw the empty bottle at the t.v and stood to put the gun and knife in his pocket; he moved to the door and opened it letting the cold air enter the cabin. He smiled, he will get his revenge and put together his plan to finish what he started.

* * *

**Ho ho sorry that I had to leave it like this but I did I know I'm way to mean but alas you will all have to wait until I update a new chapter :)**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Nobody's Perfect**_

**So I have a new chapter and I just found out that Chris is having his birthday party today ugh fingers crossed hopefully we get pictures of him. Anyway Glee doesn't belong to me dammit ohh well at least some of the warblers do. Anyway enjoy and have a nice day :)**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

The past three days were spent with the Warblers practicing for Sectionals and coming up with different dance moves. They were currently coming up with ways to dance to "Radioactive" a task that was proving to be harder than planned.

"God dammit Sam, stop stepping on me!" snarled Dean once more moving away from Sam and clutching his right foot; taking a seat on the floor.

"I'm sorry! I just can't help it with Finn, who keeps on hitting me with his hand every time we turn!" answered Sam eyeing Finn who looked at him sheepishly.

"I'm really sorry but I'm not a really good dancer, like at all, I can barely do a side step without hurting myself" exclaimed Finn.

Some of the warblers laughed but stopped quickly when they saw the scowl on Wes face. "Warblers we need to be serious about this, we only have four days until sectionals and if we want to win, we have to try our hardest and stop messing around!" Wes said

"Ugh! Come on Wes let's have a break, you've been torturing us since the morning and besides its Saturday let us live a little" said Jeff taking a seat in the couch and removing his sweater.

"Yea Wes, besides we almost have all the moves down and we have practice the song a lot of times, I'm sure Jeff can help Finn out with some of the moves. Besides why don't we go to that roller skating ring that is a few minutes away from here, I'm sure we all need some fresh air." whined Nick taking a sit beside Jeff.

Wes looked around and sure enough he could already see some enthusiastic faces liking the idea even David and Thad who wouldn't admit it. He looked over at Kurt and Finn who both also looked up to it.

"Ugh fine, let's all meet here in 20 minutes and hurry up because we have a curfew" he said, smiling when he heard the cheers in the room.

* * *

Soon the warblers room was empty; Kurt and Finn were both making their way towards their dorm.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun Kurt just like the old times when we went with the New Directions to the roller skating ring!" Finn said opening the door and allowing Kurt to enter.

Kurt nodded and smiled, those were really good memories. He went to his drawer and opened it; on the top were casual jeans and plain t-shirts that he had been wearing lately since the accident. Before he could regret anything he moved the clothes aside and on the bottom were the clothes that he had loved dearly.

It was time to take the next step towards recovery; he took out a pair of black skinny jeans and white bottomed down shirt with a red cardigan and a pair of socks. Without letting Finn know his choice of clothing he made his way to the bathroom and closed it.

Taking deep breathes he began to put on his clothes touching the smooth fabric. God how had he missed this; his clothes always showed who he really was, he could express himself in any way he wanted and he was sad that for some time that too was taken away from him. Although tight the jeans felt great and so did his upper clothes.

He was healing; Kurt noticed and he was sure that although no one mentioned it they knew too. He quickly looked at his hair in the mirror and once again as he had done so many times in the past; he styled it with a comb and added organic spray to keep it still and flawless. Kurt smiled; time to show them that part of him was fully coming back to the world.

He went out of the bathroom and noticed that Finn was still finishing his hair; going unnoticed he went to his bed and underneath his bed he took out a pair of white short boots to put on. Gaining the courage Kurt moved towards Finn. "Hey Finn are you ready?" Kurt asked startling Finn who put the comb down and turned around to reply only to come to a shocking stop with his mouth open.

"Kurt you…you…you put on your old clothes!" Finn exclaimed blinking hard in case he was just imagining it. Kurt smiled and nodded before being lifted up in the air and twirled around. "Oh my god this is really great!" Finn said putting Kurt down and laughing. Kurt laughed and nodded before being stopped when both brothers heard knocking in the door.

Finn moved towards the door and opened it; outside Nick, Jeff and Blaine were standing with jackets in their hands. "Hey guys we came to get you, Wes is already waiting outside Dalton in the parking lot with the rest of the warblers. We're taking three cars by the way" said Nick. Finn nodded and called out to Kurt who was nervous to go out. Taking deep breathes once more Kurt made his way outside with Finn behind him to close the door. He looked at Nick, Jeff and Blaine and gave a timid 'hello'

"Wow Kurt you look great! Doesn't he Nick? Blaine?" exclaimed Jeff looking over mostly at Blaine who was staring at Kurt more than anyone and had yet to notice it himself until he spoke.

"Yea he does Jeff" answered Nick who the cleared his throat because Blaine had yet to say anything but stare. "Oh… yea you look really great Kurt." Stammered Blaine and turned around to keep himself from practically drooling.

"You look nice too Blaine" said Kurt and it wasn't a lie; Blaine was dressed in a blue polo shirt with dark jeans and red vans, his hair gelled as always. Blaine in the meantime was having a mental breakdown himself. Kurt was dressed completely different from the clothes he had recently seen him wear. The clothes he had on now were truly stunning and the skinny jeans did they look great, god he couldn't afford to have such thoughts of him right now. He looked simply beautiful and once again something tugged at Blaine's heart and the question he had so often thought of came back.

_What had happened to Kurt that made him change so much?_

Blaine looked over at Kurt who was blushing a little, he looked over at the guys who had similar smiles and Blaine was confused for a second before speaking up "Uh…right so let's go down. I'll be the one driving by the way and you're all going to fit in the car along with Govanni who is already waiting for us"

The boys nodded and soon all of them made their way outside of Dalton campus and into the parking lot. Once there three black SUV's were lined up in the road with Wes outside and the warblers all inside their designated car.

"So we'll go inside! Oh also come Finn; Govanni won't stop bugging us that you have to sit next to him because he has to show you this game he has downloaded in his phone" said Jeff pulling a stumbling Finn with them toward the third car and leaving Blaine with Kurt

"Uhh so do you want to sit beside me in the car ride Kurt? I'll even let you choose the songs while I drive" asked Blaine rubbing his hands together anxiously waiting for an answer.

"Oh yea I'd love to" Kurt said smiling and walking with Blaine towards the SUV. "Hey so listen guys once we get there we are going to park in the same place so that when we leave we won't be all over the place" announce Wes nodding to them and then leaving to get inside the car.

Blaine and Kurt entered the third car and closed the doors. Inside Finn and Govanni were already talking with one another and taking turns with the phone watching each other play. Meanwhile Jeff and Nick were talking with one another about an English project that they had paired for.

"Ok guys so we'll be there in 30 minutes in the meanwhile you can all get comfortable" Blaine said while the rest nod. Kurt turned to look at road when Blaine started the engine; they were now driving in the highway when Blaine passed his iphone to Kurt. "So like I promised you can choose any song you like" he said

"Oh um okay" stammered Kurt glancing down at the phone that had a playlist of all the songs Blaine liked. Kurt was surprised to find out that they shared a lot of favorite songs and even musicals. Smiling he chose a song that he had heard Blaine hum under his breathe when he thought no one noticed and the ride went uneventful except from the casual swears of Finn and Govanni when ever they lost.

* * *

When all of the warblers were finally inside the roller skating ring and were able to get tables for all of them, they took out their jackets and started renting the skates, putting them on and going to the ring were other people were also skating. Surprisingly the ring had a kareoke in the center were microphones were given for the people to both sing and skate at the same time.

Kurt was sitting besides Finn who was jumping around like a child and trying on his skates. "Come on Kurt put yours on so that we can go" exclaimed Finn. Kurt just laughed before crouching down and putting his on. Together the two brothers moved towards the ring to join Wes and David who were moving around. As Kurt tried out his skates he was not surprised that he got the hang of it fast due to the last time and so did Finn which shocked most of the warblers because he was such a terrible dancer. Roller skating around Kurt saw Blaine making his way smoothly towards him "So it seems you got the hang of it, by the way watch out for Alex and Steven; turns out they're not really good skaters" Blaine said skating in circles, around Kurt.

Kurt nodded and skated ahead making Blaine stop and follow him. Both were now skating around each other and staring at one another the world oblivious to them. They were close to finally holding hands when the sound of someone talking brought them back and they blushed looking at the person who was announcing something.

"Hey hey hey what's good people this is Jeff and I'm here with my bro Nick; we would like to welcome you to skate while the warblers sing our own little version of something we like to call living life!" cried Jeff suddenly who had a microphone in his hand and was passing extras to all of the warblers. The warblers looked startled until they heard Thad and Govanni start a tune in which they could all recognize. Smiling the warblers started harmonizing with one another and Jeff started singing.

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_  
_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_  
_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_  
_Singing here's to never growing up_

_Call up all our friends_  
_Go hard this weekend_  
_For no damn reason,_  
_I don't think we'll ever change_

_Meet you at the spot,_  
_Half past ten o'clock_  
_We don't ever stop,_  
_And we're never gonna change_

Nick smiled before turning and joining him.

_Say, oh just say forever, stay_  
_If you stay forever, hey_  
_We can stay forever young_

The warblers looked at each other while skating and they all laughed before joining at the same time. The crowd loving each moment of it.

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_  
_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_  
_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_  
_Singing here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ***_  
_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,_  
_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_  
_Singing here's to never growing up_

Kurt and Blaine skating next to each other smiled before nodding and adding their own unique voices to the song.

_We live like rock stars_  
_Dance on every bar_  
_This is who we are,_  
_I don't think we'll ever change_

_They say just grow up but they don't know us_  
_We don't give a f**k and we're never gonna change_

_Say, oh just say forever, stay_  
_If you stay forever, hey_  
_We can stay forever young_

Once more the warblers joined coming together in a big circle and looking at the crowd. Lights blaring at them and the ring darkening to create more excitement.

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_  
_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_  
_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_  
_Singing here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ***_  
_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,_  
_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_  
_Singing here's to never growing up_

_Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_  
_Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_

_Say, won't you stay forever stay_  
_If you stay forever hey_  
_We can stay forever young_

The crowd applauded and the warblers all took a bow. Calming themselves from the adrenaline rush the warblers moved to their tables to enjoy the rest of the day off they had from practice. Kurt and Blaine never once being apart from one another.

* * *

He looked outside the car window at the big gates surrounding Dalton Academy. So the little fag was here huh if he thought he could easily get away then he was surely mistaken. Luckily he was able to track down were he was from that Bert guy in the high school who didn't know how to keep his mouth shut; it had been easy to threaten him into finding out were Kurt was staying and even in warning him that he would have to keep his mouth shut about this if he didn't want to die.

"Watch out Kurtie, I'm here to finish what I started" Karofsky muttered before driving off.

* * *

**So did ya like it please remember reviews=love and inspiration until next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Nobody's Perfect**_

**New chapter yay! Sorry and don't kill me with much love from me! **

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Wes Montgomery knew what he wanted to be since he was a kid. Every day he would constantly enter his father's office when he wasn't home and take the gavel from his drawer; banging it in different furniture and running away with it from his older sister as fast as his 4 year old legs could take him.

Now grown up he was constantly up to date with the news media and practicing to become a judge by reading books from the Dalton library. He would often get old cases from the library and try to solve them in his own based on the gathered evidence. Wes was a senior and a model student; he had many students who looked up to him for having perfect grades, liked by the teachers and being part of the Warbler's council. He had what everyone called a perfect life; but that was far from the truth.

The reality was that he didn't know what it was like to be raised by two loving parents. Since he was little he couldn't remember the last time he had a family dinner and just talked about how the day was spent. No both his parents were and are workaholics who gave him money each week and could spend it in whatever he wanted. His big sister, Ana, she was the only one who cared; coming home to cook him dinner, asking him how his day went and getting him to sleep. She was his hero and as far as he knew the only figure parent he was ever going to get.

But of course life can never be the way you want it to be and it always has its cruel way of taking away someone you truly care for. She died one night when she stayed late in school; there was a thunderstorm and she had yet to leave. But when she did a car crashed into hers; his sister died while the drunken bastard got away with it. Her sweet and loving sister could never accomplish her dreams of graduating college or owing her own pastry shop in Paris. Distraught Wes closed himself around people; he tried not to care too much in fear that if he ever did lose another person he liked he wouldn't be able to handle it. So he only worried about himself and school. That changed too however when he joined the Warblers in his junior year and he would never be able to fully thank them for what they did even though no one knew of his past, until today.

* * *

"Warblers order!" yelled Wes banging his gavel and settling down in his seat. "As you know we have Sectionals tomorrow and we have all been working very hard to achieve perfection even though it's never possible but I'm happy to report that I am pleased with everyone's work. For the past few days all of you have got each other's backs and helped one another especially Jeff with Finn, who I might add has exceptional dancing now"

Finn smiled brightly and turned to Kurt who gave him a soft, pride smile; turning around once more he noticed both Govanni and Jeff giving him thumbs up.

"It's Monday so I understand many of you have to go to sport practice or study meetings but I want to thank you for dedicating your time to the Warblers; so today we're ending practice early. I want all of you to finish all the tasks that you have yet to complete and take a nice rest to prepare for tomorrow." said Wes.

"Wait what seriously?" asked Trent looking over at Wes with shocking eyes along with the rest of the Warblers who as far as they knew Wes barely gave them any brake.

"Yes I discussed it with the council and we agreed that we should all give you time to prepare so unless you don't want to we can stay until 7pm practicing" replied Wes looking over at David and Thad who shared a smile. His words worked like magic because as soon as he had said them, the Warblers all stood up and quickly made their way out of the room leaving Wes to laugh at them.

Once everyone was out Wes looked at the councils table were his gavel laid and turned to look at the clock hanged in the ceiling; he had enough time to talk with his sister.

* * *

"Hey Kurt, Finn wait up!" called Blaine as he made his way through the crowded students towards Finn and Kurt who were making their way towards their dorm.

"Oh hey Blaine" said Finn slowing down and turning to Kurt who also gave a hello.

"So what are you guys going to do with your free time? Nick and I have to study for our Italian class in 10 minutes" said Blaine standing next to Kurt who gave him a timid smile.

"Oh well me and Kurt already studied we were just thinking of going to see Kurt's mom" answered Finn while Kurt nodded.

"Oh that's nice; does she live in Westerville?"

"No she's dead" said Kurt looking down at the floor while walking. It all made sense to Blaine then as to why they barely talked about Kurt's mother. He had thought that maybe it was because Kurt's parents had gotten a divorce and that Kurt was upset with her; but hearing this coming from Kurt's mouth made it feel a lot worse.

"Oh! I'm so sorry I didn't know" replied Blaine quickly looking over at Kurt. "No it's ok like you said you didn't know so you don't have to feel sorry it happened a long time ago"

"But even so Kurt she's still your mother I'm sure it hurt a lot when she died" answered Blaine and Finn nodded in agreement.

"Thank you" whispered Kurt.

"So anyway I have to go, but have a good day and umm Kurt would you mind saying hi to your mom for me; I'm sure she was a nice person and I would have loved to have met her" said Blaine turning around.

"I'm sure she would have liked to meet you too" was all Kurt said before entering his dorm with Finn who gave a smile at him.

* * *

Wes parked just outside the cemetery a bouquet of roses laid in the backseat; tied with a pink ribbon. He got out and went to get the roses before turning at the entrance and making his way inside. He didn't even need to think of where to go; his body was so used to coming here that his feet just walked of their on record. Finally getting to his destination he looked down at his sister's tombstone

_In grateful and loving memory of Ana Isabela Montgomery Loving sister and daughter "You will always remain in our hearts"_

"Hey Ana I bought you your favorite roses; fresh out of the flower shop that you always liked going to only because of the smell of flowers" said Wes settling down crossed leg and putting the roses in front of the tombstone.

He stayed there quietly for two minutes smelling the cold winter air and listening to the sound of the rustling leaves being carried away.

"So we have Sectionals tomorrow and I was wondering if you could wish us good luck" he said looking up at the sky. "By the way mom and dad are in a business trip…again and asked me if I wanted to come with them but you know how things would have ended if I did"

"My life has been busy Ana; practicing for Sectionals and writing to colleges which I might add are in the process of sending acceptance letters this week"

Wes turned to look at the tombstone again and smiled warmly something he rarely showed to anyone. "We also have two new members Finn and Kurt. Finn is nice although he's not a very good dancer he has a great voice and is a big soft bear; Kurt well he's more like Blaine shy and scared when we first met him. Now he's opening up much more and I won't lie I already have a soft spot for him that I'm sure you two would have been good friends. Both are brothers that everyone in the warblers like and I'm sure they'll be part of the family forever. Do me another favor sister and protect them too ok" said Wes standing up.

"I miss you so much Ana" muttered Wes wiping the tear that fell from his cheek. He gave her one last smile before turning around. "I'll be back…"

Wes left the grave; walking back to his car and looking at the setting sun. He was about to turn again when he noticed two familiar figures in the distance. Curiously he moved towards them and was surprised when he saw Kurt and Finn standing in front of a tombstone.

"Kurt? Finn?"

Both brothers turned to look at him equally surprised. "Oh Wes, dude what are you doing here?" asked Finn.

"Um visiting my sister actually" answered Wes a bit cautious after all he had never really discussed his dead sister with anyone not even his parents. He turned to Kurt who looked like he had been crying but he merely looked back at the tombstone. His eyes traveled to the tombstone too and read what was engraved.

_In loving memory of_

_Elizabeth Lily Hummel_

_Sweet and loving mother, daughter and sister_

_"To the one who gave much love and was loved in return"_

"Oh we're just visiting Kurt's mom" answered Finn cautious too. He fidgeted with the hem of the blazer and turned to Kurt petting him softly in the back. Kurt looked up at Wes "Sorry about your sister Wes"

Startled Wes smiled and nodded "It's okay and likewise to you too I'm sure your mother was a wonderful person Kurt" At this Kurt smiled but his eyes looked sad.

"So is this why you left us off early" asked Finn, trying to make the situation less sad. "Oh no not really I actually did want all of you to rest, but for me I just come to see my sister when I'm not busy with school stuff" he answered.

Finn nodded "So if you don't mind me asking how was your sister like?"

"She was the most loving and sweet person you could have ever met. She was adored by everyone and she always cared about everyone around her. She would stay late looking after me and although her cooking wasn't great she would still try to make homemade food to eat at the table. But for some reason her pastries always turned out to be great and delicious. She had good grades and was great with animals." said Wes suddenly aware that Finn and Kurt were looking at him with a certain look.

"Sorry I was rambling too much" he said embarrassed.

"No it's okay my mom was much like your sister; sweet and loving with much love to the world. She was a great cook and wrote all her recipes in a book, she had the most addicting laugh and she cared for everyone like your sister. I'm sure my mom would have loved to meet you" answered Kurt all of a sudden startling both boys who then smiled.

"I'm sure she would" Wes said "So I'll leave you both to continue with your meeting but I'll see you both tomorrow up and early. Bye Kurt and Finn and also bye Mrs. Hummel it was a pleasure meeting you briefly" and with that Wes turned from both brothers and continued towards his car. Yes he missed his sister dearly but he also had good friends who filled much of his lonely heart.

* * *

The next morning Kurt awoke to the sound of his alarm clock going off. Sectionals day was today and as far as he knew he was a nervous and scared wreck. Today he was going to see the New Directions again along with his dad and Carol. Yesterday had gone just fine with him seeing his mom and speaking to her. It came as a surprise when he saw Wes in the cemetery and although the conversation was short it changed the way he thought about Wes. He was also glad that Finn was with him because after a long time since seeing his mom he didn't want to face her alone. It also helped that Finn joined the conversation and apologized for much of the things he did to him as well as promise her that he was going to protect him.

He also got to introduce Blaine and that somehow made his heart swell because he knew he liked him. He just wasn't sure if he wanted to go there yet after all that had happened. Slowly Kurt got off his bed and went towards Finn shaking him to wake him up. Startled Finn quickly stood up "What! I swear Mr. Potatohead it wasn't me" he said looking around

Kurt laughed turning his head while Finn continued to look around confused. "Oh my god…let's just never talk about that ok" Finn said blushing

Kurt smiled and shook his head. "We have sectionals today and we have to hurry up and get ready Finn" he said heading towards the bathroom and taking a pair fresh of uniform clothes with him. Finn nodded and turned to look at the mirror passing his hair with a brush.

30 minutes later and both brothers were finally ready. "So I was thinking last night…maybe umm first we should perform and then somehow brake the news to them so we won't feel really guilty when we're on stage" Finn said as they walked towards the cafeteria for breakfast.

"You don't think they're going to hate us" asked Kurt worriedly

"Trust me they won't; I'm sure of it we just have to see how things are going to work. But we can always hope for the best" he answered giving Kurt a reassuring smile.

* * *

**yea I talked about Wes and why you ask well you'll just have to find out but until then see ya. Please review and thanks to all that have!**


End file.
